Witch Love
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: "SIALAN KAU KWON BOA!", / "aahh Hyung, boleh kupinjam buku novel itu?", / "tumben sekali, kau manja begini hm?", / 'perasaanku saja… atau-" / "kau sudah membacanya?", / "ka-kau…", / "lama tak berjumpa… EunHyukkie...", / HaeHyuk / 8th Chapter Updated / RnR? Thank You #Park EunRa JewELFishy
1. Hunters Village

**Witch Love**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 1/?**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst (**_**Maybe**_**)**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**All Characters Belong To God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/Absurd/DLL**

**No FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kalian tahu penyihir?_

.

.

Dalam kisah dongeng yang kita dengarkan sebelum tidur, selalu Sang Pangeran yang hidup bahagia bersama Sang Puteri. Sang Pangeran menghancurkan kutukan dari Sang Penyihir lalu menyelamatkan Sang Puteri dan kembali ke kerajaan untuk hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Seperti kisah Sang Pangeran yang berhasil menyelamatkan Puteri Tidur dari tidur panjangnya yang di lakukan oleh Sang Penyihir yang kesal karena tak di undang. Atau Sang Pangeran menyelamatkan Sang Puteri Duyung dari amukan Sang Penyihir Laut seperti dalam cerita _'The Little Mermaid'_. Ataupun kisah Sang Pangeran yang mematahkan kutukan yang dibuat oleh Ratu jahat seperti dalam kisah _'Snow White'._

_._

_._

_Penyihir selalu diciptakan dengan karakter antagonis…_

_Penyihir selalu diciptakan sebagai pemicu pemisah antara Sang Pangeran dan Sang Puteri…_

_Dan Penyihir selalu diciptakan sebagai makhluk yang dibenci oleh orang banyak…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hingga akhirnya suatu ketika, Para Penyihir merasa muak dan melakukan suatu hal…._

_Mereka ingin menunjuk 'kan kepada dunia bahwa penyihir tidak sepenuhnya jahat…_

_Penyihir tidak selalu diciptakan sebagai makhluk yang tak memiliki perasaan…_

_Penyihir tidak selalu jahat seperti yang dilihat dari sisi Sang Pangeran dan Sang Puteri…_

_Mereka ingin juga merasakan kebahagiaan…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Hari ini begitu gelap walaupun waktu menunjuk 'kan bahwa hari masih siang. Ada sebuah tempat dimana letaknya berada di dalam sebuah hutan lebat dan gelap yang berada jauh dari ibu kota Seoul. Sebuah tempat yang sangat misterius dan hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang yang memiliki 'adat' yang berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya.

Tempat itu, adalah sebuah desa yang bernama _Cazador__Negro…_

.

.

_Cazador Negro_, dalam bahasa Spanyol yang berarti _Black Hunter_, adalah tempat pemukiman desa dimana seluruh penduduknya adalah seorang Hunter. Mereka bukan pemburu biasa… mereka memburu hal-hal yang mungkin akan sangat mustahil bagi orang-orang pada umumnya. Pakaian mereka terbilang sederhana, bayangkan saja pakaian para penduduk desa seperti dalam kisah _Hansel and Gretel 'The Witch Hunters'_

Walau pemukiman tersebut dipenuhi pemburu misterius, _Cazador Negro _memiliki alam yang sangat bagus dan tentu mereka menjaga dengan baik tempat tersebut. Seperti aliran sungai yang sangat jernih, hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, pohon-pohon rindang dimana-mana, hewan-hewan ternak pun juga ada disana.

Dan satu hal, jika sudah masuk kesana… terkadang akan sangat sulit untuk keluar dari sana…

Karena tempat itu berada di dimensi lain yang entah apa namanya…

.

.

.

.

"HWAAA~!",

BRUGH

"tsk, begitu saja kau sudah terjatuh… dasar lemah…!", sahut seseorang sambil berkacak pinggang ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki bersurai brunette yang baru saja terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki. "uuukkhh...! itu karena kau mengagetkanku tiba-tiba…", ringis pemuda itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur oleh lantai. "setidaknya seorang lelaki harus punya reflex yang kuat…"

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas pelan dan segera ia kembali duduk dikursi yang ia tempati sebelumnya. "jadi, kau mau apa kemari?", tanya-nya datar melanjutkan membaca sebuah buku yang ia pegang. "ish… datar sekali kau dengan sepupu-mu sendiri… aku kan merindukanmu~!", gerutu-nya sambil duduk disebelah pemuda tadi lalu memeluk lengan sang pemuda.

"haaahh… baiklah… baiklah… dan bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu? Dan mana sopan santun-mu? Aku lebih tua darimu, Sica…", jelas pemuda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan kalimat yang tertera dalam buku.

Sica atau bernama lengkap Jung Soo Yeon dan dipanggil dengan Jessica itu hanya cemberut melihat sifat sang sepupu yang seolah mengangap dirinya hanya lalat pengganggu. "baiklah… Mianhae, Oppa… tapi aku sangat merindukanmu~!", ucapnya sambil memberikan cengiran polos.

"Arra… Arra, aku juga merindukanmu…"

"kau tak tulus mengucapkannya…"

Kembali pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ditutup buku yang ia baca lalu menaruhnya di atas pahanya kemudian manik matanya menatap gadis yang masih berada disebelahnya. "jadi… hari ini keluargamu mendapatkan apa?", tanya pemuda itu.

"hmm… keluargaku hanya mendapatkan beberapa _Minions_…", jawab Jessica santai sambil menikmati suasana taman yang begitu tenang dan sejuk. "Minions?", ulang pemuda itu dan gadis muda itu mengangguk.

"Ne! Appa menangkap Minion tipe _Undead & Water_, _Eeliforce_… Eomma dapat Minion tipe _Electric & Water_, _Hydravolt_ dan Krystal dapat tipe _Normal_, _Slime_…", jelas Jessica dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. "kalau kau…?"

"aku tak dapat apapun…", tukas Yeoja itu cemberut. "hhh… makanya kau tak boleh bolos dari latihanmu…", cicit pemuda itu kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "tapi tumben… biasanya kalian akan melakukan penyelidikan mengenai kediaman penyihir yang ada disekitar desa, tapi kenapa kalian menangkap Minion?", tanya pemuda itu.

"sebelumnya kami sudah melakukan ekspedisi, tapi tak menemukan kediamannya… dan omong-omong soal penyihir…", Jessica menatap dalam manik pemuda itu dengan tatapan sendu membuat pria Brunette itu sedikit heran. "ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"yaaahh… sebenarnya iya… tapi mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu…", cicit Jessica sambil memainkan surai pirang panjang miliknya dengan jari telunjuknya sedangkan pemuda itu mengernyit bingung. "ini mengenai… ibu-mu…"

Pemuda itu langsung melebarkan kedua matanya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya sangat jelas jika ia sangat khawatir kepada sosok yang sangat disayanginya sejak ia dilahirkan. "a-ada apa… ada apa dengan Eomma?", wajah gadis cantik itu perlahan mulai suram dan kedua tangannya meremas pelan paha yang terbalut dengan gaun biru sederhana yang ia kenakan meredam rasa sedihnya.

"ibu-mu… dijatuhi hukuman mati…"

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"_Ibu-mu mendapat hukuman mati karena beliau dianggap telah membantu penyihir merencanakan untuk memusnahkan kita semua… jadi ketua dan para warga menganggap-nya sebagai pengkhianat dan mereka akan membakar beliau sekarang ini…"_

Penjelasan dari Jessica terus terngiang, pemuda Brunette itu berlari menuju ketempat eksekusi yang biasanya dilakukan jika ada yang berhasil menangkap buruan atau yang berkhianat. Tempat eksekusi tersebut berada tak jauh dari taman yang ia tempati sebelumnya untuk membaca buku.

Obsidian Onyx kelamnya menangkap kerumunan orang ditempat eksekusi. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya untuk melihat Sang Ibu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang terikat pada tiang kayu. Kerumunan mulai bersorak-sorak ria disaat eksekusi akan segera dimulai.

"Rakyatku! Sekarang aku akan memusnahkan makhluk tak berguna ini dihadapan kalian! Apakah ada yang keberatan?", ucap seorang Namja tambun yang diyakini sebagai ketua atau pemimpin desa tersebut sambil memegang sebuah obor.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul langsung bersorak 'bakar saja!', 'bunuh dia!', 'musnahkan saja!', dan sebagainya. "Aku Keberatan!", seru pemuda itu tak tinggal diam dan mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"aahh… kalau tak salah, kau adalah anaknya… apa aku benar?", tanya pria tambun itu sambil memberikan obor kepada asistennya lalu melipat kedua tangannya begitu angkuh sedangkan wanita tua yang masih terikat ditiang hanya menatap khawatir pada pemuda itu.

"Ne, itu benar! Atas dasar apa anda menghukum mati ibu saya?", tanya pemuda itu sopan namun terkesan datar. "ibumu… makhluk rendahan ini… bersekutu dengan penyihir! Dia akan membantu makhluk itu untuk memusnahkan desa kita!"

"i-itu bohong! A-aku tak bermaksud…"

"DIAM!", pria tambun itu menampar pipi wanita itu dan tentu membuat pemuda brunette itu geram. "Jangan menyakiti Ibu-ku!", pemuda itu langsung menerobos kerumunan dan meninju sekuat mungkin pria tambun itu hingga tersungkur. kerumunan mulai geram disaat mereka melihat pemimpin mereka dengan mudahnya ditinju oleh pemuda itu. langsung saja, mereka memukul, menendang pemuda itu tak ampun membuat wanita tua yang melihatnya langsung menangis sambil memohon kepada mereka untuk berhenti.

"uukkhh! Singkirkan dia! Akan kubakar wanita ini!", pria tambun itu bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur akibat tinju pemuda itu. di ambil kembali obor yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh asistennya yang masih diam ditempatnya, lalu dinyalakan dan mengarahkannya ke tumpukan kayu yang sudah diberi minyak tanah dibawah kaki wanita tua yang masih terikat.

BWOOSHH

Api mulai menjalar…

"Ibu! Ibu!", Pemuda itu terus memanggil Sang Ibu sambil mencoba mendekatinya, namun ia ditahan oleh warga. wanita itu masih menangis, dirasakan kakinya begitu perih karena sudah terbakar dilahap sang Jago Merah…

Pria tambun itu menyeringai dan para warga terus mensorak 'kan kata, _'matilah!'_

Lalu entah kenapa, baik pemuda brunette maupun wanita tua itu secara perlahan pandangan mereka mulai gelap…

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka mendengar sebuah jeritan…

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos kelopak matanya. Setelah menyesuaikan diri, ia perlahan mengubah posisi-nya yang sebelumnya berbaring menjadi duduk bersandar dengan sebuah batu besar yang berada dibelakangnya.

'_ini… dimana…?', _pikirnya sambil melihat sekitar yang begitu asing bagi dirinya. Pohon-pohon begitu tinggi menjulang kelangit, rumput hijau yang ia duduki terasa lembut disentuh, aroma dan udara segar tercium oleh indera ciumannya, dan suara tenang dari serangga kecil terdengar olehnya. Seketika ia teringat keadaan Sang Ibu. "Eo-Eomma…",

"kau sudah sadar?"

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar sahutan seseorang. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan orang yang bersahut. "aku tepat berada diatasmu….", pemuda itu menengok ke atas mendapati sosok seorang Wanita berjubah hitam, bersurai cokelat panjang, iris mata biru langit, dan wajahnya begitu cantik.

"kau… siapa?"

Wanita itu turun dari batu besar yang ia pijak sebelumnya dengan melompat dan mendarat tepat didepan pemuda brunette itu. "namaku BoA… dan seperti yang kau tahu…", Wanita bernama BoA itu menjeda sebentar ucapannya sekedar menghirup udara segar.

"_aku adalah seorang penyihir…"_

Pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan bersiap mengambil pedang yang ia sampirkan pada punggungnya. "hey… hey… Calm Down… aku takkan menyerang ataupun membunuhmu… lagipula, aku adalah Penyihir Putih dan aku tak sudi ingin mengancam kehidupan manusia…", jelas BoA mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"apa bisa dipercaya?", BoA mengangguk mantap. "lalu, kenapa aku bisa disini?",

"aku menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang sinting yang dengan seenaknya membakar seseorang yang tak bersalah…", jelas BoA yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu kesal.

"aah iya, Eomma… ibuku… ada dimana dia?", tanya pemuda itu khawatir. "nyonya Lee? Beliau baik-baik saja… sekarang ini ia dirawat oleh asistenku… mari, ikut saya…", BoA langsung melangkah menuju kesebuah rumah sederhana yang dimana bagian depan rumah tersebut memiliki bunga-bunga penuh warna yang tersusun begitu rapi.

CKLEK

Hal yang pertama pemuda itu lihat, keadaan dalam rumah sangat rapi dan tak ada satupun debu yang menempel. "sepertinya Beliau masih dalam pengobatan… jadi mungkin kau duduk saja, Lee Dong Hae…"

"eh? Bagaimana, kau bisa tahu namaku?", tanya pemuda yang bernama Lee Dong Hae itu bingung.

"karena aku bisa mengenal dan membaca pikiran orang hanya dengan menatap matanya saja…", jawab BoA kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. Setelah menyuruh Donghae duduk disebuah kursi kayu, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang diyakini tempat Sang Ibu Donghae dirawat.

Donghae menatap sekeliling ruangan… yaah sudah dua kali ia terkagum melihat kebersihan dan kerapihan ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang ini. Manik kelamnya menangkap sebuah foto yang terletak di sebuah rak yang menggantung di dinding tepat didepannya.

Ia bangkit lalu melangkah menuju rak tersebut. Diambil foto tersebut dan menatap lama gambar yang terpampang disana.

Dua orang, seorang Namja bersurai blonde platinum dan seorang Yeoja bersurai cokelat panjang. Donghae sangat yakin jika Yeoja ini adalah BoA, karena parasnya yang cantik… tapi, siapa Namja ini?

"manis…", gumamnya tanpa sadar setelah menatap lama sosok Namja yang berada di dalam foto tersebut. Ia bergumam begitu karena sosok Namja itu memiliki paras cantik seperti BoA _**–walaupun paras manis lebih dominan—**_ bibir cherry-nya, iris Hazel-nya, dan kulit putih bersih-nya. Diletak 'kan kembali foto tersebut dan ia melangkah menuju ruangan yang dimana ibunya dirawat.

CKLEK

BLAM

"BoA-sshi, bagaimana?", tanya Donghae setelah membuka dan menutup pintu... dan juga ia melihat tiga makhluk kecil yang terbang di atas BoA dan ibunya _**–kalau tak salah, mereka adalah Pixie—**_ lalu mereka langsung pergi melewati celah jendela. "keadaan Nyonya Lee sudah mendingan… yaahh, walau aku tak bisa menghilangkan bekas luka bakarnya…", Jelas BoA sambil menyelimuti tubuh wanita yang terbaring diatas kasur. "Aah… iya, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu… bagaimana kau bisa mengenali ibuku?", tanya Donghae setelah ia berdiri disebelah BoA.

"aku mengenal Nyonya Lee, karena… beliau telah menolongku…"

"Ne?", Donghae menautkan alisnya bingung.

"tiga hari yang lalu, hujan begitu lebat… waktu itu aku tengah mencari buah-buahan untuk makan dan berteduh disebuah gua yang tak jauh dari rumahku ini… dalam keadaan lapar, aku memakan sebuah apel merah yang baru ku petik… tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku langsung lemas setelah memakannya… pandanganku mulai mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap begitu saja..", jelas BoA lalu ia menghela nafas pelan.

Donghae juga menghela nafas pelan, ia tahu jika apel yang dimakan oleh BoA itu sudah diberi ramuan oleh orang-orang desa untuk membuat makhluk yang memakannya akan merasa lemas dan tak berdaya… bahkan bisa menjadi sekarat dalam kurun waktu 30 menit jika tak dihilangkan.

"lalu, aku membuka mataku perlahan… dan mendapati sosok wanita yang tengah meramu sesuatu disamping tempat aku terbaring… ternyata, beliau adalah Nyonya Lee…", Boa melirik Mrs. Lee yang masih terlelap sambil tersenyum kecil.

"beliau begitu baik padaku… walau aku tahu ia adalah seorang Hunter, tapi ia memiliki hati yang bersih... beliau juga tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang penyihir... jadi aku sangat berhutang budi atas perbuatannya…", ceritanya dan menatap suasana tenang luar rumah lewat jendela kamar.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika ibuku dalam bahaya… seperti tadi?", tanya Donghae sambil menduduk 'kan dirinya ditepi kasur _**–tepat disebelah BoA—**_ "tentu aku tahu, karena aku bisa melihat masa depan seseorang…", jelas BoA santai sedangkan Donghae hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"aahh iya, Lee Dong Hae… setelah Nyonya Lee siuman, bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?", tanya BoA. "permohonan apa?"

"aku ingin, kalian berdua… meninggalkan _Cazador Negro_…", ucap BoA serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo~! *Bow* MAAF~! Banget kalo kami sering hilang ditelan bumi(?)… karena banyak banget kegiatan yang menumpuk, mau tak mau kami tak bisa mempublish ataupun Updated FF lagi.. *hiks***

**.**

**Dan harusnya aku Updated FF **_**M.L.H HaeHyuk Side Story**_** atau **_**Prequel-nya**_** sekarang ini… tapi file-nya gak sengaja ke hapus ama aku… *Hueee~!***

**.**

**Ja~! Karena nih Account udh berapa lama gak dibuka, aku Publish cerita baru *unjuk atas* kalo FF ini terkesan aneh plus abal plus membosankan… Jeongmal Mianhae~! Yaahh, hanya ingin menumpahkan imajinasiku lewat FF *hah?***

**.**

**Dan… Arigatou SweetPolarise86~! Soalnya pas aku cek, ternyata ada kata yang typho parah(?) dan tittle untuk chap kedua ke Copy… jadi tolong maklumi kalo aku Repost… eheheh… *bow***

**.**

**.**

**RnR? Thank You *Bow With BoA***

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	2. Leaving the Village

**Witch Love **

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy **

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk **

**Rated : T **

**Length : 2/? **

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst (Maybe) **

**Disclaimer : **

_**"All Characters Belong To God!" **_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/Absurd/DLL **

**No FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY! **

**Happy Reading **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

"aku ingin, kalian berdua… meninggalkan Cazador Negro…", ucap BoA serius.

"Me-meninggalkan Cazador Negro ?", BoA mengangguk pelan dan ia menatap dalam iris Onyx kelam milik pemuda Brunette itu. "jika kalian tetap disini, para warga pasti akan mencari kalian… mereka akan menangkap kalian… lalu kalian akan dihukum mati secara bersamaan…", kembali BoA menjelaskan.

"kenapa mereka melakukannya…?", gumam Donghae pelan dengan perasaan kesal bercampur benci. "kau pasti tahu, aturan yang harus di junjung tinggi oleh desa kalian…", kali ini BoA menatap datar membuat Donghae menelan ludahnya sendiri takut.

_"barang siapa yang membantu atau bersekutu dengan salah satu 'makhluk di tempat ini'… orang itu harus dijatuhi hukuman mati… tanpa pengecualian...!_ kau pasti sangat tahu tentang aturan itu, 'kan?", ucap BoA tetap dengar tatapan datarnya... namun jika ditatap sedikit lama, ada perasaan benci, kesal, sedih, gelisah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Donghae hanya diam... pikiran-nya mulai sedikit kacau saat ini.

'jika kami meninggalkan desa… bagaimana dengan keluarga Jessica? Bagaimana dengan Rin? Bagaimana dengan Aboeji..?', pikirnya risau sambil menjambak pelan suraian brunette-nya.

"Rin? Siapa itu?", tanya BoA bingung begitu membaca pikiran pemuda itu. "emm… Rin itu… adalah nama untuk Minion-ku… Tipe Holy & Fire, Destrabell…", jelas Donghae setelah menenangkan diri. "apa kau merawatnya?", Donghae mengangguk.

"hhh… padahal kau tahu aturan desamu, tapi kau sendiri merawat buruan desa…", cicit BoA yang entah kenapa terdengar menyindir. "yaahh… memang, Rin adalah buruanku… tapi, ada hal yang membuatku tak bisa membunuhnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

_** Two Weeks Ago** _

_Hari itu, langit tak menampak 'kan Sang Raja Siang karena terhalang oleh kumpulan kapas lembut yang berwarna keabuan. Seorang pemuda memakai sebuah jubah bertudung yang diketahui Donghae tengah melangkah melewati hutan gelap sekedar mencari buruannya. _

_"sepertinya akan hujan…", gumamnya pelan sambil menatap langit mendung. Indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebuah semak-semak. Ia menajamkan matanya melihat sosok yang bergerak dibalik semak-semak tersebut. _

_"i-itu…", ia membulatkan matanya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung melemparkan pisau yang ia sampirkan pada pinggangnya ke sosok yang memunculkan dirinya. _

_TAP _

_Pisau menancap pada pohon membuat Donghae berdecih kesal. Sementara sosok itu menatap polos dengan mata yang seperti batu pualam berbentuk oval namun berwarna biru, tubuhnya berwarna emas dengan bentuk bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang memakai sebuah gaun dengan hiasan batu safir biru di ujungnya, dan rambutnya yang terbuat dari api biru yang menyala. _

_"tipe Holy & Fire, Destrabell…", kembali ia bergumam setelah mengetahui sosok yang ternyata salah satu jenis Minion. Donghae bersiap dengan senjata yang berbentuk bintang yang biasanya dipakai oleh para ninja pada masa Jepang Kuno. _

_SYUNG _

_Dengan mudahnya, Destrabell itu melelehkan Shuriken dengan bola api-nya dan tentu pemuda itu berdecih. Namun rasa kesal berubah menjadi terkejut tatkala Destrabell menembak 'kan api biru miliknya dengan tiba-tiba. Donghae menghindarinya dengan cepat dan Minion itu sama sekali belum berhenti menembak 'kan serangannya. _

_Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Destrabell berhenti menembak karena tenaga-nya mulai sedikit melemah. Ia pejamkan matanya dan sebuah sinar berwarna hijau lembut mengelilingi tubuhnya. "tch, memulihkan diri… tak 'kan ada habisnya…", kembali Donghae bergumam dengan nafas sedikit memburu sehabis menghindari serangan Minion tersebut **–walau ia sempat terkena sedikit pada bagian bahu kanannya— **_

_BWOOSH _

_Reflex, Donghae menghindari serangan tiba-tiba Destrabell. Sekarang ia tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Minion itu sekedar sedikit memulihkan tenaganya yang mungkin sudah terkuras sebagian. _

_"sial… kalau begitu, kugunakan 'itu' saja…", Donghae memejamkan matanya dan ia merapalkan sebuah mantera… Dan tak lama, sebuah bayang hitam berkumpul pada telapak tangan kanan Donghae lalu memanjang hingga menjadi sebuah pedang katana. Donghae membuka matanya, lalu ia menatap sebentar pedang yang sekarang ada di genggamannya. "Demon…", gumam-nya pelan. _

_. _

_. _

_Destrabell memantau sekitar mencari keberadan pemuda yang menyerangnya disaat ia tengah beristirahat dibawah pohon 15 menit yang lalu. Mata besarnya menatap was was sekitar dan ia dalam posisi waspada siapa tahu pemuda itu menyerangnya kembali. _

_Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang saat ia merasakan aura yang sangat kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat disaat aura tersebut semakin dekat menghampiri dirinya. _

_Terlihat Donghae melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil memegang pedang katanya yang ia sebut Demon itu. ia menatap datar dan terkesan dingin pada Destrabell yang begitu ketakutan. "sudah kuduga, kelemahanmu memang sesuatu yang teraliri dengan kekuatan iblis…", gumam Donghae datar. _

_"kalau begitu—" _

_BATS _

_"—kutangkap kau!", Donghae berlari menyerang Minion itu dan tentu Destrabell langsung melarikan diri. Terjadi kejar-kejaran disana, sesekali Donghae mengayunkan pedangnya mengeluarkan sebuah bayang hitam bergaris putih menebas. _

_BRAK _

_Bayang hitam bergaris putih itu membelah tiga pohon sekaligus membuat Destrabell semakin ketakutan dan menambah kecepatannya. Namun sialnya, tenaganya mulai menurun drastis hingga ia terjatuh dan tubuhnya terguling hingga menabrak dinding tebing yang curam. _

_Donghae berhenti berlari, ditatap dingin Minion itu dan ia mulai mengangkat pedangnya bersiap untuk menyerang Destrabell. Namun… _

_BRUUGH _

_Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba bebatuan yang berasal dari atas tebing itu jatuh tepat diatas Donghae. Pemuda itu panik dan seketika… semuanya menjadi gelap. _

_. _

_. _

_Menggerak 'kan kedua matanya lalu membukanya secara perlahan, itulah yang Donghae lakukan setelah beberapa waktu ia tak sadarkan diri. "uuukkhh…!", ia sedikit merintih disaat bahu, kepala, kaki kirinya terasa nyeri. "eh? Sudah malam? Dan… dimana ini…", gumamnya setelah menyadari tempat sekitarnya. _

_Manik matanya menangkap dua buah apel yang menggelinding ke arahnya. Ia sedikit heran lalu pandangannya menangkap sosok Destrabell yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak dua meter darinya. "i-ini, untukku…?", Destrabell mengangguk lalu ia mendekati Donghae sambil membawakan sebuah mangkuk yang terbuat dari kayu yang berisikan air. _

_Disodorkan mangkuk itu membuat Donghae mengerjab sesaat. "go-Gomawo…", Donghae menerima mangkuk itu lalu ia sedikit meminumnya. "tapi… kenapa kau… padahal aku tadi hampir membunuhmu…", cicit Donghae sambil menatap bingung Minion yang ada didepannya. _

_Jari mungil Destrabell menunjuk kesebuah tanah yang berada disamping kirinya. Pada ujung jari telunjuknya muncul api kecil lalu memanjang dan membuat rangkaian kata yang tercetak diatas tanah. _

_**'aku tahu sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang baik…' **_

_Donghae terperangah setelah melihat apa yang Minion lakukan. "he-hebat… kau paham dengan ucapanku… dan bagaimana kau bisa menulis…?", Destrabell kembali menulis dengan api kecilnya. _

_**'seseorang yang merawatku dulu yang mengajar 'kannya padaku…'** _

_Donghae mengangguk paham lalu tangannya ia ulurkan mendekati kepala Destrabell yang sedikit mulai ketakutan. _

_PUK _

_"Mianhae Ne, Destrabell… ternyata… kau sangat baik…", sesal Donghae lalu ia tersenyum. _

_SSSHH _

_"WAK! Panas! Panas~!", Donghae menjauhkan tanganya dari kepala Destrabell lalu mengayunkan kekiri kekanan menghilangkan rasa panas yang berasal dari rambut api biru milik Minion itu. _

_Dan Destrabell tersenyum kecil sambil menuliskan sesuatu lagi. _

_**'dia orang yang aneh… tapi hatinya sangat bersih…'** _

_"pheeww… hampir saja melepuh…", gumamnya pelan. kembali ia menatap Minion itu dengan senyum lebarnya. "Ja! Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Rin?", Minion itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "yaahhh… mungkin, kita bisa jadi teman setelah ini… Otthe?" _

_Dan lagi, Destrabell tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk setuju ._

.

.

.

.

BoA hanya ber 'oh' ria setelah mendengar cerita. "ada benarnya juga apa yang dituliskan oleh Destrabell, kau memang orang yang sedikit aneh…", gumam BoA pelan dan membuat Donghae sweatdrop seketika. "lalu, sekarang… ia ada dimana?"

"aku menyuruhnya untuk tak menampak 'kan dirinya setelah aku kembali ke desa… aku tak ingin ia terluka…", jelas Donghae pelan dan BoA tersenyum. "baiklah… aku paham!", ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lalu BoA menatap Mrs. Lee yang sepertinya mulai menunjuk 'kan ia akan sadar.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nyonya Lee… bagaimana perasaanmu?", tanya BoA santai. "eh? Ini dimana?", tanya Mrs. Lee setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur **_–dengan bantuan Donghae karena tenaga-nya masih belum pulih benar—_ **

"Anda berada dirumah saya…", jawab BoA singkat. "dan juga, saya menyelamatkan anda dan Lee Dong Hae dari kerumunan orang-orang sinting itu…", lanjutnya dengan nada kesal. "hhh… Mianhae BoA-sshi atas apa yang telah kami lakukan selama 300 tahun ini…"

"Gwenchanayo Nyonya, aku memakluminya…"

"Eomma baik-baik saja?", tanya Donghae pelan. "yaaahh… ini sudah mendingan Hae-ah… tapi mungkin Eomma sementara tak bisa menggerak 'kan kaki ku dulu…", jelas Mrs. Lee sambil mengusap pelan pahanya yang tertutupi selimut. "Ja! Nyonya, ada yang ingin kukatakan…", celetuk BoA serius.

.

.

"hhh… sudah kuduga…", Mrs. Lee menghela nafas pelan sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh salah satu Pixie. "aku sudah menyediakan sebuah tempat tinggal untuk kalian yang sangat jauh dari mereka…", jelas BoA sambil mengelus pelan tubuh Pixie yang berada pada telapat tangan kirinya dengan telunjuk.

"tempat itu… adalah tempat dimana semua penghuni tak bisa keluar dari dimensi ini… Dunia Manusia…"

"Eh? Dunia Manusia? Tapi bagaimana kita kesana? Lagipula sangat sulit untuk kesana…", Donghae berucap dengan raut terkejutnya. "iya memang, tapi aku punya mantera yang bisa mengirim kalian kesana…", ucap wanita itu santai.

"eemm… sepertinya tak masalah Hae-ya… lagipula sudah tak ada tempat yang bisa kita tinggali sekarang ini… Ibu yakin para warga mulai mencari keberadaan kita…", jelas Mrs. Lee dan Donghae menghela nafas pelan. "Arasseoyo Eomma…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… kita akan melakukannya setelah Nyonya Lee sudah pulih benar…"

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Mrs. Lee dan Donghae berdiri di halam depan rumah milik BoA. "baiklah, barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari sudah kusiapkan disana… sisanya kalian menggunakannya…", jelas BoA dan mereka mengangguk mengerti. "dan, kalian jangan pernah menggunakan kekuatan kalian jika berada disana…!", kembali mereka mengangguk, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kedua tangan BoA mulai terangkat. Mata ia pejamkan lalu merapalkan sebuah mantera.

Siiinggg~

Perlahan sebuah cahaya putih mengelilingi mereka berdua… dan tak lama tubuh mereka memudar di ikuti cahaya putih yang berada dsekitar mereka meredup.

Huuuu~

BoA membuka matanya, lalu menatap langit gelap yang tertutup awan…

.

.

.

.

'kuharap… kalian bisa menemukan anak 'ku yang sudah lama menghilang disana…'

.

.

.

.

** ToBeContinued **

**A/N : **

**Annyeonghaseyo, Yeorebeun *Bow* Chap dua sudah Updated, tapi Hae belum ketemu Hyukkie dulu… :3 jadi apa diatas agak pendek? Maaf banget deh soalnya tubuhku akhir-akhir ini gampang banget kelelahan… padahal aku gak ngapa-ngapain -_- *curhat* **

**. **

**Eemm… aku mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Oh iya, untuk FF M.L.H HaeHyuk Special lagi dalam proses pengerjaan… tapi mungkin bakal sedikit gaje *phew* . Udah deh, gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi… **

**. **

**. **

**Review's Reply :**

Zhouhee1015 : Arigatou Gozaimasu... ini udh lanjut... Kamsahamnida ^^

lyndaariezz : Love at The First Sight? mungkin itulah yang Hae rasakan :3 ini udh lanjut... Kamsahamnida ^^

SweetPolarise86 : Arigatou Rin-Chan, Chap satu udh aku Repost... Thanks udh koreksi Nae Dongsaeng :* ... Kamsahamnida ^^

narty2h0415 : ini udh lanjut... Kamsahamnida ^^

.1 : kenapa tarik saya o.O ? Next Chap Hyukkie muncul kok ;) Kamsahamnida ^^

azihaehyuk : ini udh lanjut... Kamsahamnida ^^

**RnR? Thank You *Bow With Rin* **

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	3. Male Florist

**Witch Love**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 3/?**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst (**_**Maybe**_**)**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**All Characters Belong To God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/Absurd/DLL**

**No FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit cerah berawan ditambah dengan angin lembut yang begitu menyegarkan. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di alun-alun kota menikmati suasana tenang pagi hari mereka. Beberapa toko mulai terbuka dan sang pemilik menyibuk 'kan dirinya dibantu dengan asistennya membuka toko tersebut… dan juga sebuah toko yang menjual aneka bunga.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam halus tengah menata tanaman yang berada di teras toko-nya yang bernama _'Magical Florist'. _Ia bersenandung kecil tetap dengan kegiatannya dan ditemani seekor anjing kecil berbulu cokelat cerah. "Choco, jangan bermain dengan tanah..! bulu kamu jadi kotor… aaiisshh~!", omel Namja itu sambil menggendong anjing yang ia beri nama Choco itu.

"Hyoyeon-ah~!", Namja itu memanggil seseorang yang berada didalam toko. "Ne Oppa~!", sahut seseorang yang dipanggil lalu melangkah keluar dari toko mendekati pemuda itu. "bisakah kau membawa Choco kedalam? Sekalian bersihkan bulunya yang kotor?", pinta pemuda itu sambil memberikan Choco yang hanya menatap polos mereka berdua dengan mata bulatnya yang jernih.

"tentu saja Oppa… Aigoo~! Choco, kau begitu kotor…", seorang gadis yang bernama lengkap Kim Hyo Yeon itu mengambil Choco lalu ia membawanya kedalam toko untuk membersihkan bulu anjing kecil itu yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah.

Aaahh… iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan siapa pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu…

Pemuda itu bernama Lee Hyuk Jae, seorang Mahasiswa dari Seoul University semester 4. Ia tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen yang lumayan dekat dengan universitasnya maupun toko bunga tempat ia bekerja sekarang ini.

"Ja~! Selesai juga…", gumamnya pelan lalu ia melangkah memasuki toko hingga suara lonceng yang sengaja dipasang diatas pintu berbunyi ketika pintu terbuka. Ia mendekati seorang Namja lainnya yang masih asik berkutat dengan rangkaian bunga yang dikerjakannya. "Hyukkie, apa sudah selesai?", tanya Namja itu.

"hm! Semuanya sudah kutata sedemikian rupa…", jawab Hyukjae santai sambil meminum segelas air yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hyoyeon sebelumnya. "Aigoo~! Hyung, aku berangkat~!", buru-buru Hyukjae mengambil tas miliknya yang berada disebelah mesin kasir disaat ia melihat jam dinding menunjuk 'kan angka 08.47 KST.

"eh?", Namja yang dipanggil Hyung itu memasang wajah watadosnya ketika melihat Hyukjae yang sudah pergi secepat kilat. "… Hyukkie—"

"—kau membawa gelasnya…", ucapnya bagaikan angin yang lewat begitu saja.

.

.

.

**SEOUL UNIVERSITY, 09.00 KST**

Hyukjae menghela nafas lega sambil menaruh 'kan kepalanya diatas meja-nya. Iris Hazel-nya menatap langit biru serta awan-awan yang menggantung diatas sana. "huft… hampir saja telat…", gumamnya pelan. "dan—"

"—kenapa aku membawa gelas?", kembali ia bergumam setelah menyadari apa yang ia pegang sejak tadi. _**[ Me : telat woy nyadarnya~! -_- ]**_ "Hyungie~!", Hyukjae menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "kupikir kau telat… dan kenapa Hyung membawa gelas?", tanya seseorang setelah melihat apa yang pemuda itu pegang.

"entahlah… eheheh…", Hyukjae menjawab kikuk membuat orang yang berada didepannya hanya menghela nafas pelan. "ya sudah, oh iya… omong-omong, Hyung sudah mendengar kabar?", tanya orang itu To the Point setelah duduk ditempat kosong sebelah Hyukjae. "kabar apa?"

"semalam, ada cahaya aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menghilang begitu saja… asalnya sih katanya dari hutan gelap yang jauh dari sini…", jelas orang itu. "eh? Benarkah?", orang itu mengangguk. "sampai saat ini pun, para peneliti masih belum mengetahui cahaya apa itu… sebagian beranggapan kalau cahaya itu adalah bintang jatuh… tapi sebagian pula yang berspekulasi kalau itu sisa bongkahan meteor yang tak sengaja lewat…", kembali orang itu menjelaskan.

"jika itu memang dari luar galaxy, kenapa berasal dari hutan gelap ya?"

"entahlah… itu masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam penelitian…"

Hyukjae hanya manggut-manggut dan tak lama suara bell berbunyi. "ya sudah kalau begitu, kau kembali ke kelas-mu…"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa jam istirahat~!"

"Ne, Henry-ah~!"

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME, 16.03 KST**

Hyukjae yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya kini melangkah sedikit lesu menuju toko bunga tempat ia bekerja. Sebenarnya Hyukjae hanya bekerja tiap hari libur saja karena jadwal kuliahnya, tapi ia menyempatkan diri membantu di toko sebelum ia berangkat kuliah.

Criing Criing~

Suara lonceng menggema membuat orang yang tengah menjaga kasir menoleh kea rah pintu masuk. "ooh~! Oppa, Waeyo?", tanya seorang gadis yang ternyata Hyoyeon. "hanya mengembalikan gelas yang tak sengaja terbawa oleh ku…", jawab Hyukjae sambil menaruh gelas diatas meja kasir. "bagaimana bisa terbawa?"

"tadi aku terburu-buru…", Hyukjae menjawab singkat sambil menggaruk tengkuk-nya dengan telunjuknya kikuk. "hhh… sudah kesekian kalinya lho Oppa membawa gelas ke kampus…", Hyoyeon menghela nafas pelan lalu ia tersenyum kecil guna menahan kikikannya.

"haahhh~! Ya sudahlah, Choco mana?"

Hyoyeon melangkah memasuki pintu yang terhubung dengan rumahnya untuk mengambil Choco yang tengah bermalas-malasan bersama seorang Namja yang asik membaca novel diruang tengah. "Choco~! '_ayah_'-mu sudah datang… waktunya pulang Ne?", ucap Hyoyeon pada Choco lalu menggendong tubuh mungil anjing itu dengan sayang dan membawanya ke toko.

"ini Oppa…",

"Gomawo, apa dia tak mengacak-ngacak rumah kalian?", tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelus sayang tubuh Choco dalam gendongannya. "seperti biasa kok, dia malas-malasan dengan Leeteuk Oppa… yaahh walaupun tadi siang dia sempat meninggalkan 'jejak petualangannya' dilantai…", jelas Hyoyeon sambil mencatat sesuatu.

"oohh… Arasseoyo… dan aku pamit Ne? sampaikan salamku pada Teukie Hyung… Annyeong~!"

"Ne, Oppa~! Hati-hati dijalan~!"

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Ja~! Nanti malam mau makan apa ya?", gumam Hyukjae pada diri sendiri sambil mengelus Choco yang sudah terlelap dalam gendongan pemuda manis itu. Kaki Hyukjae melangkah santai menikmati hembusan angin sore yang lembut. Beberapa orang sudah ada yang pulang dari kegiatannya dan ada pula yang tengah bersantai ditempat favorit mereka masing-masing seperti taman, restoran, mall, atau lainnya.

Dari arah berlawanan, terlihat sosok seorang Namja yang berpakaian casual dengan sebuah syal biru laut melingkari lehernya. Pemuda itu melangkah dengan santai dengan kedua tangannya dimasuk 'kan kedalam celana jeans biru tua yang ia kenakan.

TAP

Jarak antara Hyukjae dengan Namja itu kian mendekat…

TAP

Semakin mendekat dan…

TAP

Berpapasan…

Tak lama kemudian, Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya terlihat jelas dengan ekspresi heran yang bercampur kebingungan yang luar biasa. '_tadi itu…_', ia berbalik dan melihat punggung Namja yang berpapasan dengannya sebelumnya.

'_siapa dia…?'_, pikirnya tetap menatap Namja asing itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Selang detik kemudian, ia menghela nafas lalu kembali melangkah menuju apartemennya. "guk!", Hyukjae menoleh kebawah mendapati Choco yang membuka matanya dengan tatapan polos seolah bertanya _'Appa kenapa?'_

"tak ada apa-apa Choco… Kajja~! Kita pulang~!", Hyukjae mengelus kembali tubuh Choco dan berlari kecil ketika manik Hazelnya melihat gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat.

.

.

.

.

_._

'_aku tak kenal dengan pemuda tadi… tapi, kenapa aku merasa familiar… dengan aroma yang menguar pada pemuda tadi…?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo~! Aku kembali membawa lanjutannya~! Omong-omong, soal part terakhir *unjuk atas* mereka udh ketemu walau hanya berpapasan xD *ditabok Readers* next Chap mereka akan bertemu beneran kok –mungkin— dan Mianhae klo alurnya cepet atau pendek… eheheh *uhuk***

**.**

**Reviews Reply :**

**isroie106 : ini udh lanjut... soal anak, itu rahasia~! Muehehe :P nanti akan kuberitahu 'kan next Chap-nya... Kamsahamnida ^^**

**haehyukiddo : ini memang genre fantasi... jadi ada kesan magis plus makhluk buatan saya(?) karena aturan-nya sangat ketat, BoA mengirim 'kannya ke Dunia manusia agar lebih aman ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^**

**Zhouhee1015 : chap ini Hyukkie Side... momentnya mungkin 2-3 chap lagi :3 Kamsahamnida ^^**

**myhyuk : ini udh ketemu... tapi berpapasan aja xD *digaplok* Kamsahamnida ^^  
**

**narty2h0415 : baru papasan saja :3 next mungkin 'bertemu' lagi... Kamsahamnida ^^**

**heyoyo : ini udh lanjut... Kamsahamnida ^^**

**Polarise437 : Arigatou! ^^ Genre Fantasi HaeHyuk memang mulai berkurang... tapi ku usahakan banyakin Genre ini :) HaeHyuk udh ketemu kok tapi cman berpapasan aja xD *ditendang* Kamsahamnida ^^  
**

**.**

**RnR? Thank You *Deep Bow With Choco***

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	4. Meet

**Witch Love**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 4/?**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst (**_**Maybe**_**)**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**All Characters Belong To God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/Absurd/DLL**

**No FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyukjae's House, 20.32 KST**

Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya setelah mengerjakan tugas ekonomi-nya. "huaaahh~! Lelahnya…", gumamnya pelan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. _'aku penasaran… siapa pemuda tadi…', _batinnya. Lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara gonggongan dari luar kamarnya. Sedikit malas, Ia langsung bangkit lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

CKLEK

"hm? Ada apa Choco?", tanya-nya sambil menggendong Choco yang sedari tadi menggongong didepan kamarnya. Anjing kecil itu menatap sebentar sang majikan, lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya membuat Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkah kelakuan anjing kesayangannya.

"baiklah, kau boleh tidur bersamaku…", ucapnya dan ia kembali masuk kamar sambil menggendong Choco. Ditaruh Choco diatas kasur miliknya dan ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya disisi lainnya. "Ja! Jaljayo~!", Hyukjae mematikan lampu meja tepat disebelahnya dan Choco menggonggong sekali seolah membalas ucapan selamat tidur dari Hyukjae.

Choco mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya dengan sedikit berputar-putar lalu ia tertidur pulas dengan posisi telungkup dan Hyukjae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli. "…", kembali Hyukjae menghela nafas sebentar dan tak lama ia pejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

"Eomma, bagaimana dengan kedua kakimu?", tanya seorang pemuda bersurai brunette sambil memegang kaki seorang wanita tua yang diyakini adalah Sang ibu yang tengah terbaring diatas kasur. "kaki Eomma sudah baik 'kan Hae-ya… dan lebih baik kau tidur Ne? bukan 'kah besok kau ingin berkeliling sekitar sini?"

"Ne, Eomma… setidaknya membuatku lebih terbiasa disini…", jelas Donghae _**–nama pemuda itu— **_dan Mrs. Lee tersenyum. "baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tidur Eomma…", Donghae mengecup pelan pipi Sang Ibu lalu ia melangkah keluar dari kamar Mrs. Lee.

Sebelum melangkah, ia melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding… waktu menunjukkan angka 21.37 KST.

'_Sica… Rin… bagaimana keadaan kalian?', _batinnya sedikit khawatir. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Mrs. Lee.

CKLEK

BLAM

Suara buka dan tutup pintu menggema di kamar milik Donghae yang bernuansa lautan tersebut. Jangan tanya kenapa bernuansa lautan… salahkan sifat Donghae yang sangat menyukai apa yang namanya lautan dan ikan favoritnya, Nemo si Ikan badut.

ia langsung berbaring diatas kasur-nya. Matanya menerawang kejadian kemarin, dimana Sang Ibu yang hampir dibunuh oleh pemimpin brengsek diselamatkan oleh seorang penyihir putih bernama BoA.

Penyihir putih…

Omong-omong soal penyihir, ia teringat sesuatu… penyihir menurut didalam buku yang biasa ia baca, ada dua jenis penyihir ditempatnya…

Yaitu… '_Penyihir Hitam dan Penyihir Putih…'_

Penyihir putih, mereka adalah sekelompok penyihir yang memiliki aura positif, kebanyakan dari kelompok mereka memiliki suraian cokelat cerah dan gelap, berkulit putih lembut serta berobsidian Hazel pada kedua matanya. Sifat mereka sangat lembut dan bersih kepada siapapun.

Tapi yang membuat Donghae bingung… _kenapa mereka tetap menjadi __target buruan__ oleh warga Cazador Negro?_

Penyihir hitam, mereka adalah sekelompok penyihir yang memiliki aura negative, bisa dikatakan mereka adalah kebalikan dari penyihir putih. Ciri-ciri dari mereka hampir semuanya memiliki suraian hitam legam bagaikan langit malam yang begitu suram, memiliki iris mata merah bagaikan iblis, dan mereka akan selalu menyeringai ketika melakukan sesuatu. Sifat mereka bisa dikatakan sangat licik… bahkan sadis.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan.

Ia melirik langit malam lewat jendela kamar yang terletak tepat disebelahnya. Langit malam di _Dunia Manusia_, bisa dibilang berbeda. Jika ditempatnya, langit malam di _Cazador Negro_ begitu gelap dan suram… sedangkan disini, terlihat begitu tenang dan damai… bahkan kerlap-kerlip bintang terlihat disana.

Donghae tersenyum tipis mengangumi cahaya-cahaya kecil dari bintang yang begitu indah dimatanya, lalu perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya bersiap mengarungi alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

**Morning at 08.34 KST, Magical Florist**

Criing~ Criing~

"Pagi Oppa~!", sapa Hyoyeon ketika ia melihat sosok Hyukjae yang baru saja memasuki tokonya. "pagi Hyo… Teukie Hyung ada?", tanya Hyukjae setelah melepaskan tali yang terpasang pada kalung Choco. "Leeteuk Oppa sedang keluar sebentar… memangnya kenapa?"

"Gwenchanayo, hanya bertanya saja…", tukas Hyukjae lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Pemuda manis itu meletak 'kan tas selempang yang ia bawa dibawah meja kasir, lalu ia melangkah keluar untuk membantu menata bunga-bunga di teras tokonya.

"selamat pagi, bunga-bunga~! Apa tidur kalian nyenyak?", tanya Hyukjae pada bunga-bunga sambil menata tata letak bunga-bunga tersebut. Pemuda manis itu sangat menyukai bunga bahkan ia selalu mengajak berbicara pada mereka membuat Hyoyeon, Leeteuk, maupun pelanggan yang datang ketoko hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Setelah menata bunga ditempat yang tersirami cahaya hangat Sang Surya, Hyukjae menyirami mereka dengan perasaan riang. Sesekali ia bersenandung menikmati suasana tenang pagi ini.

Aahh iya, aku ada sedikit info… setiap Hyukjae bekerja, pelanggan yang datang lumayan banyak. Leeteuk dan Hyoyeon _**–yang merupakan pemilik toko tersebut— **_sedikit kewalahan melayani orang-orang membeli bunga mereka. Mereka sempat berpikir, _'apakah Hyukkie mempelet mereka?', _baiklah itu pikiran menyimpang mereka **-_- **atau karena Hyukjae memiliki paras yang sangat manis hingga bisa menarik perhatian pelanggan.

"nah, sudah selesai…", gumam Hyukjae lalu ia melangkah memasuki toko. "aahh~! Oppa, bisa bantu aku mengantar ini ke Mr. Jang? Aku sibuk mengatur keuangan bulan lalu yang belum sempat diperiksa…", ucap Hyoyeon sambil menunjuk 'kan sekantung berisikan pupuk kecil, bibit bunga, sekop, dan vitamin bunga.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. aku pergi~!", Hyukjae mengambil kantung itu dan langsung pergi ketempat tujuan.

.

.

"emm… Mr. Jang berada di Jl. X No. xx…", gumam Hyukjae sambil membaca alamat yang diberikan oleh gadis pirang panjang yang sekarang dipusingkan dengan penghitungan keuangan bulan lalu. "aahh, itu dia~!", Hyukjae mempercepat langkah ketika ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang ternyata toko yang menjual aneka aksesoris baju.

"permisi~!", sapa Hyukjae setelah membuka pintu toko. "selamat datang! aah Hyukkie Oppa… ada perlu apa?", tanya seorang Yeoja bersurai cokelat gelap panjang ramah. "ano, apa Mr. Jang ada? Aku membawa pesanannya…", jawab Hyukjae sambil menunjuk 'kan kantong hitam yang ia bawa.

"aduuhh… baru saja Mr. Jang keluar sebentar… kalau begitu berikan saja padaku… akan kusampaikan saat beliau kembali…", ucap Yeoja yang merupakan karyawan toko bername tag _'Kang Ji Hyun'._

"oohh.. begitu ya… baiklah, Gomawo Soyu-ah…", Hyukjae membungkuk terima kasih. "Ne Oppa, hati-hati Ne?", Soyu _**–nama panggilan Kang Ji Hyun—**_ balas membungkuk 'kan badannya dan langsung pemuda manis itu keluar dari toko untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ia melangkah santai sambil bersenandung kecil. Sesekali ia balas menyapa ketika ia berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal. Dan dari belakang, ada seorang pemuda bersurai brunette yang melangkah dengan santai namun jika di lihat, ia melangkah begitu cepat.

Hyukjae memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar menikmati semilir angin tipis yang mengenai dirinya… lalu, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba ketika seseorang melangkah mendahului-nya.

'_lagi-lagi… aroma ini…', _batin Hyukjae sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang memiliki aroma yang sangat familiar bagi-nya… namun nihil. Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas dan ia kembali melangkah.

.

.

Criing~ Criing~

Hyukjae duduk di sofa yang berada dekat jendela toko dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya begitu malas. "eoh Oppa? Ada masalah?", tanya Hyoyeon setelah melayani pelanggan yang baru saja keluar. "eh? Gwenchanayo…", jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"Oppa yakin?", Hyukjae mengangguk dan Hyoyen mengangguk samar. "baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja Ne?", ujar Hyoyeon lalu ia pergi kerumahnya untuk mengambil keperluan toko. Sepeninggal Hyoyeon, pemuda manis itu menggantikan posisi gadis itu menjadi penjaga kasir. Ia melangkah ketempatnya lalu mengecek daftar bunga yang sudah terjual.

"Pansy 4 buah, Lily 2 buah, Mawar 5 buah…", gumam Hyukjae tak menyadari suara lonceng pintu berbunyi menandakan ada seorang pelanggan. Seorang pemuda yang memakai kaos putih yang dibaluti dengan jaket biru berbahan cotton, ber-celana jeans hitam dan sepatu Nike hitam melihat sekeliling dalam toko.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang masih sibuk dengan pengecek 'kannya. "ano, apa kau menjual mawar putih?", tanya pemuda itu. mendengar suara asing, Hyukjae langsung mendongak 'kan kepalanya… dan terpaku?

"Maaf?", Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya setelah pemuda itu menyahut karena tak ada respon dari pemuda manis itu. "Maafkan saya… tadi anda bertanya apa?", Hyukjae berucap sopan.

"apa disini ada mawar putih?", ulang pemuda itu. "mawar putih? Aahh~! Chankkanman…", Hyukjae melangkah mendekati pemuda itu… atau lebih tepatnya bunga yang berada disamping kiri pemuda itu. "berapa tangkai tuan?"

"emm… lima tangkai…"

Hyukjae mengambil lima buah tangkai mawar putih, lalu ia kembali ketempat kasir untuk membungkus bunga tersebut. "Ja~! Harga-nya 2500 Won tuan", pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengambil nominal uang sesuai dengan jumlah harga yang ia beli.

"Kamsahamnida~! Datanglah lain waktu~!", ucap Hyukjae riang lalu ia tersenyum cerah dan pemuda itu… sedikit merona dengan wajah cerah dari pemuda manis itu. "N-Ne… ano, kalau boleh… namamu siapa?"

"Ne?"

"kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?", ulang pemuda itu sedikit malu. "Naega Lee Hyuk Jae imnida…", jawab Hyukjae singkat tetap dengan senyumannya. "Lee Hyuk Jae? Aahh… Bangapseumnida, Naega Lee Dong Hae Imnida…", pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan Hyukjae membalas uluran tersebut.

"senang berkenalan denganmu, Donghae-sshi…"

"Nado…"

.

.

.

.

**Close Time, 16.35 KST**

"Ja~! Oppa pulang saja duluan~!"

"eh? Memangnya kenapa Hyo-ah?", Hyukjae mengernyit bingung setelah Hyoyeon bersahut. "tak apa, kuyakin Oppa kelelahan setelah mengantar beberapa pesanan dan mengatur tata letak tanaman… jadi, aku ingin Oppa tak terlalu lelah~! Lagipula besok Oppa ada jam kuliah kan?", Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "kau yakin Hyo-ah?"

Hyoyeon mengangguk mantap lalu ia memberikan tas selempang milik Hyukjae dan Choco yang masih terlelap setelah lelah bermain dengan Leeteuk yang kini tengah pergi entah kemana. "ka-kalau begitu, Gomawo Hyo-ah… Aku pamit…!"

"Ne Oppa~! Hati-hati dijalan~!"

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"dasar, padahal aku masih bisa membantu…", gerutu Hyukjae sambil mengelus sayang tubuh mungil Choco. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hyukjae menatap sekitar toko dan jalan raya yang mulai sedikit ramai akan orang-orang yang baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan harian mereka… lalu bayang-bayang tentang sosok pemuda yang diketahui bernama Lee Dong Hae mulai berputar dikepalanya. _'namanya Lee Dong Hae… dan… ia memiliki aroma yang familiar… namun yang sangat kusukai…'_, pikir Hyukjae lalu ia tersenyum samar.

'_Aroma bunga Lily yang begitu harum…', _lanjutnya dan tak lama ia tiba di gedung apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Halo~! Haloo~! Aku kembali~! Ja, langsung saja balas review soalnya aku gak tau mau ngomong apa :3**

**.**

**Review's Reply :**

**Polarise437 : Hyukkie itu penyihir... tapi nanti kujelaskan lebih detail(?) di chap berikutnya ^^ dan tolong jangan hantui saya *uhuk* Kamsahamnida ^^  
**

** .1 : kemana aja ampe ketinggalan 1 chap? eheheh... kebiasaan gelas kebawa klo terburu2... siapa yang berpapasan adalah Lee DongHaek *digeplak* ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^**

**isroie106 : Cutie Puppy Choco :3 Yup! anda benar~! ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^  
**

**novaanchofishy : Ne, ini tentang penyihir... lebih tepatnya ini genre fantasi... Hyukkie itu 'anak'nya boa... terus yang berpapasan emg Donghaek ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^**

**haehyukiddo : maklum klo terburu2 emg gitu xD iya mereka baru berpapasan :3 tergantung aja sih ama imajinasiku... klo misalnya happy ya udh :D Kamsahamnida ^^**

**laelileleistiani : Maaf deh pendek *uhuk* soalnya udh mentok lanjutannya... *peace* Kamsahamnida ^^**

**Zhouhee1015 : maaf de ngegantung *bow* kenapa dengan Yeoja itu o.O ? kalo gak suka... maaf deh *uhuk* soalnya aku suka mereka ._.v Kamsahamnida ^^**

**.**

**RnR? Thank You~! *karungin Hyukkie***

**#Park EunRa JewELFisihy**


	5. A Story and Meet Again

**Witch Love **

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy **

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk **

**Rated : T **

**Length : 5/? **

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst (Maybe) **

**Disclaimer : **

_**"All Characters Belong To God!" **_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/Absurd/DLL **

**No FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY! **

**Happy Reading **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

"Hoooaamm~!", sudah kesekian kalinya pemuda manis itu menguap disaat ia tengah menata bunga hari ini. "dari tadi menguap mulu… apa semalam tak bisa tidur?", tanya seorang gadis bersurai blonde panjang yang tengah menyirami bunga-bunga.

"emm… semalam aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang belum selesai…", jelas Hyukjae lalu kembali ia menguap. Hyoyeon hanya ber'oh' ria lalu ia menaruh ceret yang ia gunakan didekat tumpukan kotak kayu yang berisikan bibit-bibit bunga yang tiba 4 menit yang lalu.

"kukira Oppa kepikiran pemuda yang kemarin sampai tak bisa tidur semalam…", sahut Hyoyeon menggoda Hyukjae yang sekarang sedikit merona. "a-apa maksudmu Hyo…? Dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau kemarin ada pemuda yang datang?"

"semua terlihat jelas di CCTV yang Leeteuk Oppa pasang di tempat tertentu…", jawab Hyoyeon santai lalu ia menyeringai melihat wajah bersemu Hyukjae. "nah nah nah… sudahlah, lebih baik Oppa berangkat kuliah saja…", ucap Hyoyeon lalu ia mengambil tas yang ditaruh pemuda manis itu di atas kotak kayu sebelumnya.

"aahh, baiklah… aku berangkat Hyo~!", gadis Blonde itu melambaikan tangannya… sambil tersenyum lebar.

_'Oppa, akhirnya kau menemukan True Love-mu…',_

.

.

.

**SEOUL UNIVERSITY, 08.39 KST**

"Hyung, tumben datang jam segini? Biasanya tepat pukul Sembilan kau tiba…", sahut seorang Namja disaat ia melihat sosok Hyukjae yang tengah membaca buku disalah satu bangku taman kampus.

"Yaahh… begitulah…", jawab Hyukjae seadanya. Namja itu –diketahui bernama Henry— menduduk 'kan dirinya disamping Hyukjae lalu ia melihat buku yang pemuda manis itu baca.

"Historia… de amor… eh? Tumben Hyung membaca buku ini?", celetuk Henry disaat ia membaca judul buku yang dibaca pemuda manis itu. "yaaahh… entah kenapa aku tertarik untuk membacanya setelah melihat Cover-nya…", jelas Hyukjae lalu ia menutup buku tersebut untuk melihat gambar yang tertera pada depan buku tersebut.

"_Historia de Amor Brujos y Cazadores…_ dalam bahasa Spanyol yang berarti 'kisah Cinta Penyihir dan Pemburu'… kisah dimana seorang Penyihir Putih yang dibenci oleh para warga desa menemukan cinta sejatinya yang merupakan seorang pemburu penyihir…", jelas Hyukjae sambil menatap Cover yang memiliki gambar dua orang manusia –penyihir dan pemburu— yang saling bergandengan tangan.

"bukankah… Penyihir Putih itu adalah kelompok yang memiliki aura positif? Kenapa ia dibenci oleh para warga?", tanya Henry mulai tertarik. "Awal kisahnya… Penyihir Putih dan para warga sudah mengenal dan mengakrab 'kan diri masing-masing selama kurun waktu 250 tahun lamanya… kehidupan mereka tentram selayak kehidupan kita disini… lalu 50 tahun kemudian, Sang Pemimpin mengumumkan bahwa Penyihir Putih adalah ancaman mereka…"

"E-Eh?!", Henry membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "tapi… kenapa? Padahal penyihir putih itu sangat baik 'kan?", tanya Henry tak terima. "disini diceritakan kalau Penyihir Putih dituduh telah membunuh salah satu anak dari Sang Pemimpin… namun fakta itu salah karena anak pemimpin desa meninggal karena sakit… tapi ia tetap dituduh telah merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang… dikatakan pula pemimpin desa tersebut ternyata dikendalikan oleh Penyihir Hitam yang sangat membenci Penyihir Putih itu…", jawab Hyukjae lalu ia menghela nafas pelan.

"apa-apaan itu?! menyebalkan sekali!", gerutu Henry tak terima sambil menghentak 'kan kakinya kesal. Hyukjae yang melihat tingkah Pemuda imut itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "sudahlah, lagipula ini hanya cerita fiksi… tak usah di bawa serius begitu…", ucap Hyukjae sambil menepuk pelan kepala pemuda berpipi Mochi itu.

"tapi tetap saja membuatku jengkel…!", Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "baiklah… baiklah… dan sekarang kita ke kelas karena 3 menit lagi bel berbunyi…", ujar pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu lalu mereka melangkah bersama menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

**Hyukjae's Class**

Hyukjae menduduk 'kan dirinya dikursi disaat ia melihat sosok dosen wanita cantik bersurai cokelat almond panjang yang terkenal galak dan disiplin namun berhati bersih –menurutnya— memasuki kelasnya.

"Pagi semuanya~!"

"PAGI Ms. LIU~!"

**_[Yumi : kayak ada yang manggil gue ._. *watados*]_**

Ms. Liu menaruh buku-bukunya diatas meja sebelum membuka suara. "baiklah… hari ini kelas kalian ada Mahasiswa baru dan harap tenang disaat ia memperkenalkan diri… Arra?", semua Mahasiswa mengangguk paham. "baiklah, kau boleh masuk…", lanjut Ms. Liu menyuruh Mahasiswa baru yang menunggu diluar kelas.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Seorang pemuda berdiri dihadapan mereka yang memasang wajah kagum akan ketampanan pemuda itu **_–terutama para Mahasiswi—_** 'di-dia 'kan…', Hyukjae membulatkan matanya melihat pemuda yang menjadi Mahasiswa baru dikelasnya. "silahkan kenalkan dirimu…", titah Ms. Liu dan diangguki pemuda itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Lee Dong Hae Imnida… Bangapseumnida Yeorebeun…",

.

.

**_BREAK TIME, 13.02 KST_**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu dan tak perlu waktu lama kantin sudah ramai didatangi oleh para mahasiswa untuk menenangkan perut mereka yang tengah berdisko(?) lapar. Dikelas, ada beberapa orang yang malas keluar lebih memilih duduk santai, membaca komik atau lainnya dan…

"a-ano, bolehkah aku lewat?", Donghae menautkan alisnya dikala para mahasiswi mengerumuni tempat ia duduk sekarang ini… dan sepertinya pertanyaan yang pemuda itu lontarkan tak diindahkan oleh mereka yang masih terpesona melihat wajahnya.

_"Oppa, kau begitu tampan~!" _

_"Oppa tinggal dimana sebelumnya?" _

_"Oppa~! Jadikan aku kekasihmu~!"_

Donghae menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya! Ya! Dilarang berkerumunan disini! Cepat bubar~!", sahut seseorang dan para Yeoja itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pemuda manis yang ternyata Hyukjae yang merasa jengah dengan tingkah mereka. "aaah~! Hyukkie Oppa tak seru~!", gerutu para Yeoja itu dan mereka langsung membubarkan diri membuat Donghae menghela nafas lega. "Gomawo Hyukjae-ah—"

PLETAK

"—aaw~! Kenapa memukulku?", ringis Donghae sambil mengusap kepalanya sehabis dijitak sayang oleh Hyukjae. "pertama, harusnya kau tegas dengan mereka…", jelas Hyukjae lalu…

PLETAK "dan kedua, karena kau terlalu tampan!", Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengar penuturan yang kedua. "apa hubungannya dengan itu?", tanya Donghae tak mengerti tetap mengusap kepalanya yang dijitaki dua kali. "hhh… baiklah, lupakan saja… Ja~! Sekarang aku ajak kau berkeliling kampus~!", Hyukjae langsung menarik tangan Donghae dan mereka melenggang keluar dari kelas.

Dan Donghae hanya tersenyum disaat tangah Hyukjae menggenggam telapak tangannya begitu erat.

_'hangat…' _

.

.

"itu adalah lapangan basket, lalu disebelahnya adalah lapangan sepak bola…", Hyukjae menunjuk ke arah dua buah lapangan yang berada tak jauh darinya dan Donghae mengangguk. "dan sekarang ini, kita berada berada ditaman kampus… kau mau duduk?",

Donghae menduduk 'kan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. "Whooaa… tata letak pohon, bunga, dan beberapa tanaman kecil begitu rapi dan nyaman untuk di lihat…", gumam Donghae kagum dan Hyukjae tersenyum lalu ia menduduk 'kan dirinya disamping pemuda tampan itu.

"taman ini adalah tempat kesukaanku… suasana taman yang tenang membuat siapapun nyaman jika singgah disini… terutama bunga-bunga yang tumbuh disini…", jelas Hyukjae sambil melihat bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran… lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"aahh iya… padahal kita baru kenal kemarin dan tadi aku seenaknya menarikmu… Mianhae…", Hyukjae mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada meminta maaf. "Gwenchanayo, lagipula aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya…", sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum tipis.

"haahh~! Baiklah kalau begitu…", Hyukjae tersenyum cerah dan pemuda tampan itu sedikit bersemu melihat wajah pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Ja~! kebetulan istirahat masih 20 menit lagi… Donghae-ah, kau disini saja Ne?"

"eh? Kau mau kemana?", tanya Donghae bingung. "hanya ke kantin untuk membeli minum saja…", jawab Hyukjae lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. "tunggu ne?", Hyukjae langsung melangkah meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk dibangku taman.

Pemuda tampan itu terus menatap punggung pemuda manis tersebut hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu mendongak 'kan kepala ke atas menatap langit cerah berawan.

.

.

_'entah kenapa… disaat aku melihatnya tersenyum… aku teringat pada seseorang yang sangat kurindukan…'_

.

.

**SKIP TIME, 16.28 KST**

"haaahh… hari ini begitu melelahkan…", Hyukjae mereganggkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku dan Donghae yang berada disebelahnya hanya tersenyum. Jadwal kuliah telah usai, seluruh mahasiswa bergegas pulang untuk beristirahat dengan tenang dirumahnya menghilangkan kepenatan mereka disaat belajar.

"aahh iya, Donghae… apa kau pulang jalan kaki?", tanya Hyukjae. "yaahh, begitulah… apa kau mau bareng?"

"mmm… yaah lumayan ada teman ngobrol…", lalu mereka terkekeh pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan gedung universitas sambil bercerita satu sama lain.

.

.

"baiklah, kita pisah disini saja… soalnya aku harus ke toko ku dulu…"

"baiklah, hati-hati Ne?"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya disaat Donghae melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Kakinya melangkah memasuki toko bunga yang sekarang ini tengah berbenah untuk menutup toko.

"Eh? Leeteuk Hyung? Tumben kau yang berbenah sekarang ini?", Hyukjae menautkan alisnya bingung ketika ia melihat sosok pria yang bernama Leeteuk itu yang sekarang tengah memasuk 'kan bibit-bibit bunga yang sudah dibungkus kedalam kardus.

"sekarang ini Hyoyeon menjemput teman jauhnya dibandara, jadi yaahh mau gak mau aku yang harus melakukannya… padahal aku juga ada kegiatan lain…", jelas dan gerutu kecil pria itu lontarkan dan Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik pelan.

"kegiatan apanya? Setiap sore Hyung selalu balas pesan atau menelepon Ke-Ka-Sih mu itu…", Leeteuk hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk setelah Hyukjae membongkar kebiasaannya. "baiklah, baiklah… aah iya, Choco ada didalam… kau ambil saja Ne?", Hyukjae mengangguk lalu ia membuka pintu dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Choco~! Aku pulang~!", Hyukjae celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan anjing kesayangannya. "Choco? Kau dimana?", Hyukjae mulai bingung karena biasanya Choco akan langsung menghampirinya jika dipanggil, namun sekarang ini tak ada keberadaan Choco sama sekali.

Mulai sedikit khawatir, Hyukjae mencoba mengelilingi rumah itu. dimulai dari ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur, kamar tidur Hyoyeon dan Leeteuk, kamar mandi… namun ia tak menemukannya.

'_kau dimana Choco?_', batin Hyukjae mulai khawatir.

"aangg~!", ia mendengar sesuatu, seperti rengekan hewan…

Langsung saja, Hyukjae melangkah 'kan mendekati pintu lemari yang berada dibawah tangga dan ia menemukan Choco didalamnya yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan. "Choco? Kenapa? Sstt~!", Hyukjae menggendong Choco lalu mengelus pelan tubuh mungil itu untuk menenangkan anjing mungil itu.

Ia melihat isi dari lemari itu, hanya alat kebersihan dan tiga kotak kayu yang ditaruh disana… tapi kenapa Choco ketakutan begitu?

Pemuda manis itu menggidik 'kan kedua bahunya lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju toko sekedar pamit pada Leeteuk yang masih sibuk berbenah…

.

.

.

.

_Tanpa menyadari 'sesuatu' yang sekarang tengah mengawasinya…_

.

.

.

.

.

** ToBeContinued **

**Review's Reply :**

** .1** : beuh -,- diculik Oppadeul? kenapa gak aku aja ? xD curiga kenapa? eh ditebelin? yang mana? _*mulai pikun* _seiring berjalannya waktu mereka semakin dekat dan yaaahh gitu deh :3 Kamsahamnida ^^

**Zhouhee1015 **: Mianhae kalo lama update... tenang babe(?) mereka gak grepe-grepe HyukMom kok, cuman sahabat deket yang dianggap sebagai Dongsaeng aja ;) Kamsahamnida ^^

**lyndaariezz** : aku kasih Spoiler - "Hyukkie didunia manusia karena ibu-nya agar ia terlindungi... lalu Hae bukan menyusulnya, tapi BoA mengirimkan mereka kesana agar terlindungi dari warga _Cazador _yang memburu mereka sekarang... soal Hyukkie familiar dengan aroma Hae, duluuuuu(?) sekali mereka pernah bertemu..." - sekian dari spoiler saya :P Kamsahamnida ^^

**heyoyo** : gak apa-apa kok ^^ nanti akan kujelaskan di Chap kedepannya :) Kamsahamnida ^^

**SweetPolarise86 :** gak usah injek mouse segala kalee -,- santai aja... gak masalah kok ketinggalan Chap, yang penting menikmati(?) cerita saya :P Thankyou :*

**Nkkim : **ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk : **ini udh lanjut kok... Arigatou ^^ yaaah tergantung dengan kapasitas otak saya kalo mau ASAP xD salam kenal juga ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^

**novaanchofishy **: tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya(?) saja xD Kamsahamnida ^^

**nanazzmumu **: kalo dibilang amis, ntar Haeppa ngambek 7 hari 7 malem xD ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^

**Polarise437** : Hyukkie penyihir polkadot _*digampar Hyuk*_ xD saya juga saya juga *_Gaje_* ntar aku buat moment mereka di chap berikutnya _**[semoga]**_ Kamsahamnida ^^

**chaca : **ini udh lanjut, tapi maaf deh klo agak lama Updatednya -,- eemm... Hyukkie emg anak BoA _*kasih Spoiler*_ seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan saling suka _*eeaa*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR? ThankYou ^^**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	6. Necklace

**Witch Love **

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy **

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk **

**Rated : T **

**Length : 6/? **

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst (Maybe) **

**Disclaimer : **

**"All Characters Belong To God!" **

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/Absurd/DLL **

**No FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY! **

**Happy Reading **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**One Month Later**

Hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae semakin dekat. Hampir setiap hari pemuda Brunette itu mengunjungi toko bunga Hyukjae sekedar membeli bunga untuk Sang Ibu maupun bercakap-cakap dengan Hyukjae dan Hyoyeon.

Pemuda tampan itu sudah tahu semua hal mengenai Hyukjae…

Dari makanan dan minuman favoritnya, hobinya, sifatnya, tingkahnya saat ia bekerja, kebiasaan buruknya, dan lain sebagainya…

Tapi, Donghae sempat bingung dengan hal-hal yang mengenai Hyukjae… terdengar mirip dengan seseorang yang ia sangat rindu 'kan selama hampir 8 tahun terakhir… nah nah nah, untuk saat ini jangan terlalu dipikirkan masalah itu…

Lalu untuk hari ini, Donghae berniat mengunjungi apartemen Hyukjae… untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain…

.

.

TING TONG~!

"Ya! Sebentar~!"

CKLEK

"Annyeong Hyukkie~!", sapa Donghae dengan senyum khasnya. "Aahh Hae, ayo masuk…", Hyukjae mempersilahkan dan pemuda tampan itu melangkah memasuki apartemen pemuda manis tersebut.

"Whoaa… bersih sekali…", gumam Donghae melihat tempat tinggal Hyukjae. Manik matanya melihat sosok anjing yang tengah berguling-guling diatas karpet sambil bermain dengan tulang karetnya. Ia mendekati anjing itu lalu duduk bersimpuh disebelahnya. "Aigoo~! Kau lucu sekali~!", Donghae mengelus kepala anjing **_–Choco—_** dengan sayang.

"Guk! Guk!", Choco menggonggong lalu ia naik keatas paha Donghae dan menyamankan diri. "makanan sudah siap… eh? Choco?", Hyukjae yang baru keluar dari dapur menatap heran dengan anjing kesayangannya yang terlihat tengah tertidur pulas dipangkuan Donghae.

"kenapa Hyuk?", tanya Donghae bingung. "aahh.. Aniyo, hanya saja… untuk pertama kalinya Choco langsung manja dengan orang yang baru ia kenali… biasanya butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk seperti itu…", jelas Hyukjae lalu ia menggendong Choco untuk memindahkan anjing itu ketempat tidurnya yang dekat dengan sofa yang berada dibelakang Donghae.

"tapi seperti tak apa… Nah, kau mau makan? Kebetulan aku memasak Nasi Omelet…", tawar Hyukjae dan Donghae mengangguk mantap karena kebetulan perut pemuda tampan itu mulai melakukan konser(?)

.

.

"selamat makan~!"

Donghae menyantap nasi omelet buatan pemuda manis itu dengan lahap dan Hyukjae yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. "kau ini… seperti tak makan 3 minggu saja…", sahut Hyukjae lalu menyantap makanannya. "Mianhae, tadi pagi aku tak sempat sarapan… jadi kau tahu sendiri 'kan?"

"iya.. iya… dan kau seperti anak kecil saja, berantakan sekali memakannya…", tangan putih Hyukjae mendekati wajah **_–lebih tepatnya sudut bibir—_** Donghae sekedar mengelap sisa saus yang menempel disana…

Tentu membuat pemuda itu terdiam… dan menatap iris Hazel itu begitu intens.

"Nah… dan kenapa kau menatapku begitu?", Hyukjae menarik kembali tangannya dan menatap heran pada Donghae. "a-ah Aniyo… hanya saja kau begitu manis…", Donghae menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan lalu ia melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang sudah blushing.

"Le-lebih baik habiskan ma-makan-nya…", Hyukjae kembali menyantap tetap dengan wajah blushingnya dan mereka menikmati makan siang mereka dengan keheningan menyapa mereka.

.

.

Selesai makan siang, Hyukjae menyuruh pemuda tampan itu duduk disofa putih gading yang berada diruang tengah. Donghae melangkah ke ruang tengah lalu duduk disofa yang dimaksud, matanya melirik Choco yang begitu pulas dalam tidurnya membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

Lalu manik matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah objek yang terletak disebuah rak yang tepat berada didepannya. Penasaran, ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendekati objek tersebut lalu mengambilnya yang ternyata sebuah kalung.

"Kalung krystal berbentuk salju…", gumam Donghae pelan tetap melihat kalung yang ada digenggamannya. "kalau tak salah… kalung ini…", setelah lama ia menatap benda tersebut, Donghae mengingat sesuatu.

"Hae-ya, maaf menunggu lama… eh? Kau sedang apa?", Hyukjae mengernyit bingung melihat sosok pemuda itu berdiri didepan rak bukunya. "Hyukkie, apa kalung ini milikmu?", tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk 'kan kalung yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Pemuda manis itu menaruh nampan berisikan dua gelas teh melati dan sepiring Cookies diatas meja kecil lalu ia mendekati Pemuda tampan itu. "Ne, itu memang milikku… Waeyo?", Hyukjae mengambil kalung itu lalu menatap bingung Donghae.

"kau mendapatkannya dari mana?", tanya Donghae to the point. "eh? Memangnya—"

"sudahlah, jawab saja…!", Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae sedikit keras membuat pemuda manis itu terkesiap. Menyadari raut wajahnya, Donghae meminta Hyukjae untuk duduk disofa. "Mianhae, Hyukkie… aku sedikit keras…", sesal Donghae setelah menduduk 'kan dirinya disebelah pemuda manis itu.

"Gwenchanayo…", sahut Hyukjae lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "jadi, kau bisa menceritakannya?", kembali Donghae bertanya dan Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "hhh… sebenarnya… aku tidak tahu, kapan aku memiliki kalung ini…",

Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"awalnya, pandanganku semuanya begitu gelap… lalu saat aku membuka mataku, aku …"

.

.

.

.

_Dentingan jam terdengar disebuah kamar tidur yang hening. Seorang pemuda manis terlihat terbaring diatas kasur empuk menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, kedua matanya bergerak pelan dan terbuka perlahan hingga memperlihatkan iris Hazel lembut disana. _

_'ini dimana?', pikirnya setelah kesadarannya terkumpul. Lalu ia mencoba bangun dari baringnya, namun… _

_"Akh!", ia meringis pelan sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang diperban. _

_CKLEK _

_Suara pintu terbuka hingga memunculkan sosok seorang gadis bersurai blonde panjang yang membawa sebuah nampan berisikan bubur hangat dan segelas air putih. "aahh… kau sudah sadar?", tanya gadis itu sambil melangkah mendekati pemuda manis itu. _

_Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap gadis itu sedikit takut. "tenang saja, aku gak gigit kok~!, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?", canda lalu pertanyaan dilontarkan dari gadis itu setelah duduk ditepi kasur yang pemuda itu tempati. _

_"lu-lumayan… tapi, Agasshi siapa?", tanya pemuda itu pelan. "aahh iya… namaku Kim Hyo Yeon, Mianhae lupa memperkenalkan diri… eheheh…", gadis bernama Hyoyeon itu menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit kikuk. "lalu, namamu siapa?", lanjutnya. _

_"namaku… nama… aku… tak tahu…", jawab pemuda itu pelan. "eh? Kau tak tahu namamu?", Hyoyeon sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu. 'apa mungkin dia amnesia ya?' pikirnya. _

_"aahh kau sudah sadar?", sahut seseorang membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang pria melangkah mendekati mereka berdua, lalu duduk disebelah Hyoyeon. "Ya, bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya pria itu. "a-aku baik… i-ini dimana?", _

_"kau berada dirumah kami…", jawab pria itu. "rumah kalian…? Bagaimana… bisa…?", kembali pemuda manis itu bertanya. "aku menemukan-mu disekitar semak-semak taman kota… keadaanmu begitu memprihatinkan… lengan, perut, dan kaki kirimu penuh dengan luka tebas… lalu kepalamu seperti terkena hantaman hingga berdarah… jadi aku membawamu kemari untuk mengobatimu…", jelas pria itu. _

_"aahhh pantas saja dia tak tahu namanya sendiri… ternyata kepalanya terhantam sesuatu…", celetuk Hyoyeon. "mungkin.. tapi sepertinya amnesia yang ia alami bukan permanen… jadi bisa saja dihari kemudian ia bisa kembali mengingatnya…", ucap pria itu. _

_Pemuda manis itu hanya menatap mereka sedikit redup karena kondisi yang masih belum pulih benar. Lalu tangan kanannya meraba lehernya sendiri dan wajahnya sedikit panik. "ka-kalung… kalungku… di-dimana?", tanya pemuda itu sedikit panik. _

_"kalung krystal itu? aahh ini…", Hyoyeon merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil benda yang dimaksud lalu memberikannya pada pemuda manis itu. "hmm… kalung itu… aah, iya… apa kau ingat siapa yang memberi kalung itu?", tanya pria itu untuk memastikan sesuatu. _

_"mmm… yang ku ingat… ha-hanya seorang.. wa-wanita yang memberikan ka-kalung ini…", jelas pemuda itu lalu memasangkan kalung tersebut di lehernya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan. _

_"Ja~! Karena kau tak tahu siapa dirimu… bolehkah aku memberimu nama?", tanya pria itu sedikit memohon. "bo-boleh saja… se-setelah aku pulih… mu-mungkin… a-aku bisa membantu pekerjaan kalian… se-sebagai ucapan te-terima kasihku…" _

_Hyoyeon dan Pria itu tersenyum… _

_"baiklah, salam kenal… namaku Park Jung Soo… kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk atau Teukie Hyung… senang berkenalan denganmu… Lee Hyuk Jae…"_

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyudahi ceritanya lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk menaruh kembali kalung krystal tersebut diatas rak sebelumnya. "jadi, singkat kata… kau tak mengingat apapun…?", ulang Donghae memastikan. "Ne, aku tak bisa mengingat sama sekali masa kecil-ku dan bagaimana aku bisa berada disini…", jawab Hyukjae setelah kembali duduk disamping Donghae.

Pemuda tampan itu terlihat berpikir sesuatu.

_'menurut cerita, kalung krystal itu pemberian dari seorang wanita… mungkinkah..'_

"ano, Hyukkie… bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?",

"Ne, apa itu?",

"kalung itu… apa kau masih ingat ciri-ciri dari wanita yang memberimu kalung itu?", Hyukjae terlihat berpikir untuk mengingat kembali. "mmm… seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih, bersurai cokelat panjang, dan iris Hazel lembut dikedua matanya… hanya itu yang kuingat…", jelas Hyukjae.

_'sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang kuperkirakan…',_ batin Donghae. "dan juga, apa kau ingat dengan seorang laki-laki yang pernah kau temui delapan tahun yang lalu?", kembali Donghae bertanya.

"delapan tahun yang lalu? A-aku sama sekali tak ingat…", terlihat Donghae mendesah kecewa membuat Hyukjae bingung. "hhh… baiklah, lupakan dengan pertanyaanku tadi…", tukas Donghae sedikit lesu.

"lelaki delapan tahun lalu… lelaki…", Donghae sedikit tersentak mendengar gumaman Hyukjae. "lelaki delapan tahun yang lalu… aku memang tak tahu siapa… tapi…", Donghae menatap Hyukjae penuh harap dan sedikit cemas. "aroma… aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya… tak bisa kulupakan…", Hyukjae mencoba mengingat walau setetes keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

"Aroma… Bunga Lily yang harum…", lanjutnya dan pemuda manis itu memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit dan…

BRUGH

"HYUKKIE!"

.

.

.

**_Sementara Itu, di Cazador Negro… _**

"apa kalian menemukannya?"

"maafkan saya… kami tak menemukan keberadaan mereka berdua…"

Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh gemuk itu mulai murka dan menendang suruhannya hingga terjungkal kebelakang. "kalian semua bodoh! Aku tak mau tahu! Kalian harus menemukan mereka atau kubunuh kalian satu per satu! PAHAM!", langsung saja para pesuruh berjumlah 30 orang itu pergi mencari keberadaan dua orang yang dimaksud.

"tch! Mereka kabur… tapi kemana?!", geram pria tambun itu dan kembali duduk disinggah sananya…

.

.

Dan jauh dari Cazador Negro, ada sebuah kastil tua yang menyeramkan disebuah hutan gelap yang sudah mati. Kastil tersebut dihuni oleh seorang wanita bersurai putih mayat duduk dikursi tua yang lagi asyik memakan sebuah bola mata rusa hasil tangkapannya.

_'hmm… mereka kabur kemana ya?'_, pikirnya sambil melihat sebuah bola krystal didepannya yang dimana pemandangannya persis seperti tempat pria tambun Sang pemimpin desa berada.

"Noona, bagaimana perkembangannya?", celetuk seorang pemuda berkulit pucat bersurai cokelat ikal dan memiliki iris mata merah darah yang sibuk mencincang tubuh seekor katak diatas meja kayu.

"sayang sekali, belum ada perkembangannya… adikku sayang…", jawab wanita bersurai putih mayat itu masih menatap bola krystal tersebut. "dan, apa kau sudah menemukan penyihir putih yang menghilang itu?", tanya-nya. "Ne, ternyata… dia berada didunia manusia… dan juga…", pemuda ikal itu mendekati wanita itu lalu menunjuk 'kan sebuah bola kecil berwarna merah muda.

"sepertinya, ingatan penyihir putih itu mulai kembali…", lanjutnya. Wanita itu mengambil bola kaca berukuran kecil itu. "sudah mulai retak ya?", gumamnya. "apa kau tahu, siapa yang berhasil mengembalikan ingatannya?"

"dari _Globo Del ojo_ yang kusebar di dunia manusia… aku sudah mengetahuinya…", pemuda ikal itu membalik tubuhnya. "orang itu… bernama Lee Dong Hae… dan juga Minion milik penyihir putih itu juga ada disana…", lanjutnya dan ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tempat sang _'kakak'_ berada.

"…", wanita itu terdiam… lalu ia menyeringai iblis.

_'jadi… Lee Dong Hae berada di dunia manusia…',_ pikirnya dan ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah kesebuah rak buku yang sudah tua termakan usia. Diambil secarik foto yang terselip diantara buku-buku… dan kembali ia menyeringai.

_'jadi… apa yang kau rencanakan… Kwon BoA?'_, pikirnya menatap sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat tengah berlari yang ternyata BoA.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued **

**A/N : **

**. **

**_Globo Del Ojo_ = "Bola Mata" [dari mbah google translate :3] **

**. **

**Annyeonghaseyo~! EunRa balik *cipok SweetPolarise86* *digampar Yumi* xD **

**Ja~! Kalo diatas Gaje, Mianhae~! :3 **

**Nah langsung saja, aku gak tau mau ngomong apa -,- **

**. **

**Review's Reply :**

**lyndaariezz : **sama-sama :) yang ngawasin Hyukkie itu adala _Globo Del Ojo_, sebuah bola mata yang tak kasat mata yang di sebar oleh seorang penyihir hitam *unjuk cerita diatas* Kamsahamnida ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk : **ada apa dengan Choco? kenapa? kenapa? *mulai sengklek(?)* ku jelaskan... Choco ketakutan begitu melihat sebuah bola mata yang tak kasat mata yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari dirumah HyoTeuk... ini udh lanjut... Kamsahamnida ^^

** .1 **: holang ganteng tak pernah jauh-jauh dari para Yeoja genit :P Choco kenapa? ku jelaskan... Urie Cuttie Puppy Choco melihat _Globo Del Ojo_ atau bola mata yang tak kasat mata dimana disebar oleh penyihir hitam yang mencari keberadaan Penyihir putih yang menghilang di dunia manusia :) nanya lagi gak masalah kok ^^ punya kok... nih - **Savira Ananda Putri Hillal **- insyaallah di Add xD panggil Chingu aja ;) plus kasih tahu juga nama Fb-mu... takut-takut ntar salah nge-Add lagi :3 Kamsahamnida ^^

**Zhouhee1015 : **yo wes lah... gak bakal SNSD Eonnie nyentuh Hyukmom... paling digrepe-grepe aja xD *PLAK!* yang ngawasin Hyukkie itu _Globo Del Ojo_ yang disebarkan oleh Penyihir hitam ;) kutunggu Review-mu Babeh(?) *digampar xD* Kamsahamnida ^^

**haehyukiddo** : gak apa kok telat review ^^ hayoo hayoo rayakan kedekatan HaeHyuk~! *bagi-bagi nasi kuning* Choco ketakutan begitu melihat sebuah bola mata yang tak kasat mata yang disebarkan oleh seorang penyihir hitam yang mencari keberadaan sang penyihir putih... yang pasti Hyukkie mulai terancam ;-; ini udh lanjut.. Kamsahamnida ^^

Polarise437 : yaaahh gak apa deh biar makin deket aja :3 sesuatu itu.. bisa jadi Kyuhyun xD *dicekik Kyu* bercanda ding... itu _Globo Del Ojo _yang disebarkan oleh penyihir hitam untuk mencari keberadaan penyihir putih yang menghilang didunia manusia... Kamsahamnida ^^

chaca : _Globo Del Ojo, _bola mata tak kasat mata yang disebar oleh penyihir hitam... mian nunggu lama, Kamsahamnida ^^

**. **

**RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^ *Bow With HaeHyuk* **

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


	7. A Piece of Memory

**Witch Love**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 7/?**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst (**_**Maybe**_**)**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**All Characters Belong To God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/Absurd/DLL**

**No FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie.. Hyukkie…", Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Hyukjae berkali-kali berharap pemuda manis itu tersadar. Namun tak ada respon apapun darinya membuat Donghae frustasi. Langsung saja, pemuda tampan itu menggendong Hyukjae ala bridal style untuk membawanya ke kamar milik pemuda manis itu.

CKLEK

Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah kasur dan membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu perlahan, lalu ia kembali melangkah untuk mengambil sebuah kain yang tergeletak diatas sebuah meja dekat jendela kamarnya.

Di usap kening pemuda manis itu sekedar menghapus bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori-nya. "nah, selesai…", gumam Donghae pelan lalu menyelimuti tubuh Hyukjae dengan selimut putih bermotif kelopak sakura yang bertebangan.

Ditatap lama wajah Hyukjae dengan perasaan khawatir. "Hyukkie… kau kenapa?",

.

.

.

.

**HYUKJAE POV**

_Ini… ini dimana…?_

_Kenapa… begitu gelap?_

_Donghae… Hae, kau dimana?_

.

.

Lalu seketika ada sebuah cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Penasaran, aku mendekati cahaya itu perlahan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku karena silaunya cahaya yang mungkin bisa merusak retina mataku…

TAP

TAP

TAP

Setelah itu, aku membuka kedua mataku…

Eh?

Ini dimana?

Aku mengernyit ketika apa yang kulihat sekarang ini…

Pohon-pohon tumbuh menjulang tinggi menggapai langit biru, hamparan rumput hijau yang lembut, hembusan angin yang sangat menyegarkan, dan suara tenang dari serangga-serangga kecil.

Lalu pandanganku menoleh kesebuah rumah sederhana yang tepat berada dibelakangku. Kulihat pintu itu terbuka hingga menampilkan sosok seorang wanita cantik bersurai cokelat panjang memakai pakaian yang aku tak tahu pada zaman apa. Wanita itu membawa sebuah ember kayu yang berisikan… entahlah aku tak tahu apa itu. lalu ember itu ditaruh begitu saja diatas sebuah meja yang terbuat dari pohon yang sudah ditebang.

"…", wanita itu lalu menoleh padaku… ya ampun, aku mulai grogi jika dilihat seperti itu. lalu kulihat wanita itu tersenyum saat mendengar suara seorang Namja. "Eomma~!", aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai blonde platinum_**–berusia berkisar 17 tahun—**_ yang baru saja datang dari hutan dan memanggil wanita itu dengan panggilan '_Eomma'._

Mungkin dia anak dari wanita itu.

Ia mulai berlari kecil menghampiriku dan…

Eh?

"Eomma~!", pemuda itu memeluk tubuh wanita itu begitu erat. "aduh Hyukkie, jangan peluk erat begitu… Eomma tak bisa nafas…", ujar BoA dan pemuda itu melepas pelukannya lalu ia menyengir polos.

"ya sudah, ayo masuk kedalam… Eomma sudah buat pancake kesukaanmu"

"Jinjja? oke~!"

Dan mereka berdua memasuki rumah mereka dan meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan perasaan bingung yang sangat mendalam… oke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…? hmm… coba kupikir dulu…

Baiklah, pertama… aku tak tahu aku berada dimana sekarang… seingatku, aku berada dirumah bersama Donghae lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap seketika.

Lalu kedua… orang tadi… dia… dia… berlari kepadaku… dan menembus diriku?! Baiklah, aku memang sangat kaget dengan kejadian tadi… apa mungkin, aku tak nyata disini jadi dengan mudah orang itu berlari dan menembus tubuhku begitu saja… haahhh~!

Dan ketiga… entah kenapa aku mulai merasa familiar dengan semua ini. Dimulai dari pemandangannya, rumah itu, pepohonan, pemuda tadi, dan… wanita cantik tadi.

Oke, ini benar-benar membuatku bingung… apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kucoba mencubit lengan kiriku dan…

"aiissh… Appayo~!", ringisku lalu mengusap pelan lengan kiriku. kemudian aku mengerjab mataku beberapa kali…

Astaga, ini benar-benar nyata?!

.

.

Mentari mulai berada di ufuk barat, burung-burung bertebangan dilangit senja untuk segera kembali pulang kerumahnya karena sebentar lagi malam… haaahh~! Banyak hal yang sangat mengejutkan disini… apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku duduk di atas rerumputan tepat didepan rumah itu Karena tak tahu harus kemana lagi… haahh~! Lalu aku menoleh ke pintu rumah tadi ketika seseorang membuka pintu… dan kulihat sosok pemuda bersurai blonde itu membawa keranjang berisikan beberapa buah segar.

"Choco~! Kau dimana?", seru Namja itu memanggil sebuah nama…

Eh, tunggu? Choco?

"Grr~!", aku mendengar geraman dari sesuatu di belakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang…

What The?!

Aku kaget bukan main… kurang lebih empat meter dari tempatku sekarang, aku melihat sesosok.. entahlah apa itu, apa mungkin hewan? Ah iya hewan! Hewan itu memiliki bulu orange cerah bagaikan langit senja, ekor panjang berwarna putih pada ujungnya, telinga dan ke-empat kakinya berwarna hitam kecokelatan, memiliki seperti perisai di pundak kirinya telihat seperti wajah… yaaahh apalah itu… matanya kuning menyala… dan itu membuatku takut!

"Choco, ayo kemari~!", makhluk itu menggeram pelan dan berlari padaku...?! TEUKIE HYUNG~! AKU TAKUT~! Aku menutup mataku begitu makhluk itu semakin mendekat dan…

aku tak merasakan apapun.

Aku membuka mataku… tak ada makhluk itu… lalu menoleh kebelakang, ternyata makhluk itu tengah memakan buah-buah segar yang dibawakan oleh Namja yang sekarang mengelus tubuhnya dengan sayang.

Aahh… aku lupa kalau aku tak nyata disini… bikin takut saja -,-

Lalu kulihat dia terkesiap sesaat, matanya tertuju kedalam hutan. "Choco, kau disini saja Ne? jangan mengikutiku… Arra?", mengerti maksud Sang majikan, hewan yang mirip seperti rubah menggeram pelan sambil memakan buah-buahan-nya.

Lalu Namja itu berlari… dan terbang?!

Baiklah, sudah ketiga kalinya aku benar-benar kaget… pertama, aku ditembus… kedua, melihat makhluk aneh itu, dan ketiga… melihat seorang pemuda 17 tahun yang terbang begitu saja?!

Entah karena dorongan apa, aku mengikuti dia yang terbang kedalam hutan… toh, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya setelah melihat raut wajahnya yang mendadak menampilkan perasaan tak nyaman disaat ia melihat kedalam hutan.

Aku berlari begitu sosok pemuda itu sedikit menjauh dari pandanganku… aaiisshh~! Cepat sekali dia terbangnya… tapi aku tak merasa lelah sedikitpun.

Dan perlahan, kecepatan terbang pemuda itu menurun dan ia mulai mendarat perlahan… begitu pula denganku memperlambat lariku. Setelah mendarat diatas tanah, ia terlihat mengendap-endap dan tentu membuatku penasaran. Aku mulai mendekatinya yang sekarang tengah mengintip sesuatu diantara semak-semak. Aku pun juga ikut mengintip karena penasaran yang begitu besar.

Kulihat, ada seorang laki-laki… sepertinya seusia dengan orang yang berada disampingku. Dia memakai pakaian yang mirip seperti karakter Hansel dalam cerita _The Witch Hunters _yang pernah ku tonton, bersurai brunette, dipunggungnya terdapat pedang samurai dan… wajahnya mirip seperti… Donghae?

SRAK

"Nugu?", Oh My! dia melihat kemari… eh? Kenapa aku panik? Kan aku tak nyata disini? Tapi aku khawatir dengan pemuda blonde yang sekarang mulai berkeringat dingin setelah mengenal sosok itu. "siapa disana?", pemuda brunette itu mulai mendekati kami berdua… Namja yang berada disebelahku mulai ketakutan… kalau begitu, kenapa tak langsung lari?

SRAK

Mereka sama-sama terbelalak kaget, lalu langsung saja Namka blonde itu melarikan diri dengan terbang. "Ya! Penyihir!", seru Namja brunette itu… Eh? Tunggu? Penyihir? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Dia mulai mengejar pemuda blonde itu.. dan aku juga mengikutinya. Sesekali pemuda brunette itu melempari bebatuan yang ia pungut ke arah pemuda blonde itu… Ya! Kasar sekali kau! Lalu pemuda blonde itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan berguling-guling diatas tanah datar dan berhenti di tepi sebuah danau yang tersirami cahaya rembulan.

"haahh.. haahh…", Namja brunette itu mengatur nafasnya lalu ia mendekati Namja blonde itu dan… menginjak tubuhnya?!

"kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi… penyihir!", ucap Namja brunette itu. apa-apaan itu?! dengan kesal aku mengambil sebuah batu kerikil lalu melemparinya tepat ke kepala Namja kurang ajar itu.

PLETAK

"Adaaw~!", ia mengaduh kesakitan lalu menoleh kebelakang… aku santai saja, toh ia tak bisa melihatku **:P **kulihat pemuda blonde itu mencoba untuk bangun… tapi…

"hiks.. appayo… hiks..", dia menangis?

Pemuda brunette itu kembali menoleh ke arah dia yang sekarang sudah berposisi duduk sambil memegang lututnya yang terluka. Ia masih menangis sesugukan akan perihnya luka pada lututnya. Merasa iba, pemuda brunette itu mendekati danau dan membasahi sebuah kain berwarna biru lembut… lalu mendekati pemuda tadi.

Aku mendekati mereka berdua… lalu duduk disamping mereka sedikit menjauh.

Kulihat, Namja brunette itu mulai membersihkan luka pada lutut Namja blonde itu. selesai membersihkan, Namja brunette itu mengambil sebuah botol berisikan air atau cairan berwarna hijau dan meneteskannya diatas luka Namja blonde itu.

_Sakit… sakit… pergilah~!_

_Kami tak mau merasakanmu lagi~!_

_Sakit… sakit… pergilah~!_

Aku maupun pemuda blonde itu hanya menatap polos pemuda brunette yang bersenandung kecil dengan lirik yang kudengar tadi. "apa tak merasa sakit?", tanya pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "N-Ne, Gomawo…", jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk 'kan kepalanya.

"namamu siapa?", tanya pemuda brunette itu.

"namaku… Lee Eun Hyuk… kalau kau?", ucap Namja blonde yang bernama Lee Eun Hyuk itu. "namaku Lee Dong Hae, Mianhae sampai kau terluka begini…", jawab Namja brunette yang bernama Lee Dong Hae itu…

Eh? Tunggu sebentar…

Orang itu… Lee Dong Hae?!

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Lee Dong Hae?", pemuda brunette itu mengangguk. "tadi kenapa Donghae menyerang aku?", tanya Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya memandang bayangan Sang Rembulan diatas danau. "itu karena… kau seorang penyihir… tapi sebelumnya, kau itu putih atau hitam?"

"a-aku… putih…", jawab Eunhyuk pelan tanpa menatap wajah Donghae. "aahh… Mianhae, kupikir kau penyihir hitam… jadinya aku menyerangmu… Jeongmal Mianhae…", Donghae mengatup 'kan kedua tangannya meminta maaf dan Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ta-tapi… kenapa kau bertanya soal hitam dan putih?", tanya Eunhyuk polos sambil bermain air danau dengan tangan kirinya. "karena… aku ingin balas dendam dengan penyihir hitam yang sudah membunuh ayahku…!", jawab Donghae yang menyiratkan rasa kebencian yang sangat besar dan membuat Eunhyuk sedikit merinding ketakutan.

"haaahh… tapi sekarang, penyihir itu pergi entah kemana… tapi aku akan tetap mencarinya dan membunuhnya langsung!"

"itu takkan mudah melakukannya…!", Eunhyuk bersahut sedikit keras membuat Donghae terdiam. "apa maksudmu? Apa menurutmu aku tak mampu melawannya…?", Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"penyihir hitam sangat berbahaya… mereka dapat menghancurkan lawan dalam waktu lima menit saja… mereka bisa membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi hancur lebur menjadi butiran debu… dan juga… mereka memiliki pasukan Minions yang sangat berbahaya…", jelas Eunhyuk dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar membuat Donghae sedikit cemas.

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja?", Donghae menepuk pelan pundak pemuda blonde itu… dan ia sedikit terkejut melihatnya menangis lagi.

"penyihir hitam itu… hiks.. sudah membantai… hiks… kami… para penyihir putih… hiks… mereka… mereka sudah… membunuh.. hiks… sebagian… dari kami… hiks… me-mereka terlalu.. kuat.. untuk kami kalahkan.. hiks… ba-bahkan… ayahku.. sudah dibunuh… olehnya.. hiks…", ucap Eunhyuk disela tangisnya. Refleks, Donghae memeluk tubuh yang sedikit kecil darinya dan membuat pemuda blonde itu sedikit kaget.

"kalau kau mau… kau boleh menangis sepuasnya...", gumam Donghae pelan dan Eunhyuk menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika sebuah memori kelam mulai berputar dalam pikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae melepas pelukannya begitu Eunhyuk sudah merasa tenang. "Mianhae, membuat bajumu sedikit basah…", ucap Eunhyuk parau. "tak masalah… aahh malam itu bulan begitu indah ya?", Donghae mendongak 'kan kepalanya keatas menatap Sang Rembulan yang menyinari langit malam dengan ditemani butiran bintang.

Eunhyuk juga menatap bulan dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca sehabis menangis.

"omong-omong, Donghae-sshi… usiamu berapa?", tanya Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan. "sekarang sudah menginjak 17 tahun…", jawab Donghae santai. "kenapa memangnya?", lanjut Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang berada disebelahnya. "Aniya, hanya bertanya saja…", Donghae hanya ber 'oh' ria lalu ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"kau mau?", tawar Donghae sambil memberikan sebotol air minum. "eh? Aahh.. Gomawo…", Eunhyuk berterima kasih lalu mengambil botol tersebut. "soal tadi, usiamu sendiri berapa?", tanya Donghae lalu ia meminum air tersebut. "bulan April lalu, aku sudah menginjak 170 tahun…"

"Uhuk!", Donghae tiba-tiba tersedak. "Ano, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Eunhyuk sedikit khawatir. "se-seratus tujuh puluh?! Kalian para penyihir memang sudah tua ya?",

PLETAK

Donghae mengaduh kesakitan setelah Eunhyuk menjitaki kepalanya. "seenaknya kau berbicara! Kami memiliki usia yang sangaaaaat panjang dibandingkan kalian… bahkan ada diantara kami yang sudah mencapai 1000 tahun..! kami juga bisa mati kok kalau kalian berpikir bahwa kami abadi…!", jelas Eunhyuk lalu ia membuka botol minum yang Donghae berikan sebelumnya.

"lagipula, 170 tahun itu masih remaja tahu!", lanjutnya lalu ia meminum air tersebut. "baiklah… baiklah…", ucap Donghae meng 'iya' kan sambil membersihkan sisa air yang membasahi dagu dan baju bagian dada.

Lalu mereka berdua mendengar sesuatu… seperti alunan nada. "suara apa itu?", tanya Donghae celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan alunan nada tersebut. "tenang saja, suara itu dari para _Elf _yang tengah bernyanyi…", jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"_Elf?"_, ulang Donghae menautkan alisnya dan pemuda brunette itu sedikit terhenyak melihat cahaya yang berkilau berwarna Sapphire Blue didepannya _**–tepat diatas Danau—**_

Gerombolan _Elf _itu menari-nari diatas danau. Alunan nada dari vocal mereka yang berbeda-beda membuat sebuah simfoni yang merdu. "_Swan lake_… ", gumam mereka berdua bersamaan mendengar tiap vokal dari para _Elf _itu. lalu salah satu dari _Elf _itu tebang sedikit lebih tinggi dengan nada suara yang mungkin mencapai lima oktaf yang perlahan menurun di ikuti dengan ia melayang turun hingga menyentuh permukaan air.

Dan semuanya serempak bernyanyi membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkagum-kagum.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka langsung menghilang setelah selesai bernyanyi. "whoa… suara mereka sangat indah…", gumam Donghae tetap menatap danau yang masih tenang. "emm… _Elf _itu masih satu keluarga dengan _Pixie_… tapi mereka memiliki alunan vokal mereka yang lebih kuat dan merdu dari _Pixie…_", jelas Eunhyuk menikmati hembusan lembut angin malam.

"dan kau tahu, Donghae-sshi?"

"apa itu…?"

"ketika _Elf _menyanyi… dan ketika dua orang mendengarkan alunan melodi mereka yang lembut… mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya… yaahh bisa dibilang _Elf _ itu adalah penanda takdir cinta…", jelas Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae tiba-tiba Speechless setelah mencerna penjelasan Eunhyuk. "berarti… kalau begitu kita…", Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi enggan menatap wajah Donghae sedikit kaget setelah ia menjelaskan. "… bisa saja… kita ditakdirkan bersama…", Eunhyuk bergumam pelan dan entah karena apa wajahnya bersemu.

Dan tanpa diduga Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. "Donghae-sshi…", Eunhyuk memanggil tetap dengan wajah blushing-nya. "Eunhyuk-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…", Eunhyuk mendongak 'kan kepalanya menatap manik mata Donghae.

"aku tahu ini sangat cepat… dan lagipula kita baru kenal beberapa saat yang lalu… tapi… aku menyukaimu…"

DEGH

Eunhyuk membulatkan kedua matanya dan wajahnya semakin blushing mendengar penuturan Donghae. "seperti yang kau bilang, _Elf_ adalah penanda takdir cinta… dan aku mulai merasa aneh jika dekat denganmu… aku benar-benar ingin berada disisimu… ingin melindungimu… ingin memilikimu…", lanjut Donghae dan perlahan ia melepas pelukannya.

"… apa kau mau—", Donghae tersentak ketika Eunhyuk mengecup pelan pipinya. "a-aku… juga… saat kita bertatap tadi… ka-kau… begitu tampan… a-aku menyukai tatapan teduhmu… la-lalu… a-aroma.. bunga lily yang menguar dari tubuhmu… Na-Nado…", tutur Eunhyuk sambil menunduk 'kan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"kalau begitu… Saranghae Eunhyukkie~!"

"E-Eh? Na-Nado Saranghae.. Do-Donghae… kau be-berat~!"

.

.

.

.

**HYUKJAE POV**

Aku hanya terkikik melihat mereka berdua yang sekarang bertindihan _**–dimana Donghae men**__**in**__**dih tubuh mungil Eunhyuk disaat mereka berpelukan—**_ Mereka begitu lucu, padahal mereka baru kenal sesaat yang lalu dan sekarang sudah saling suka setelah mendengar para _Elf _bernyanyi.

Haaahhh malam ini sangat indah… hembusan angin malam yang tenang menerpa membuatku sangat nyaman... aku memejamkan kedua mataku menikmati-nya...

Sekarang, aku sudah paham kenapa Donghae menanyakan itu...

Dan, aku sadar... jika EunHyuk itu... adalah aku sendiri di delapan tahun yang lalu... Juga... ini adalah potongan memori dari masa lalu yang sudah lama menghilang...

Aku tersenyum tipis begitu perlahan tubuh mulai bersinar...

Leeteuk Hyung, Hyoyeon-ah...

.

.

_Aku sudah mengingat semuanya..._

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan membuat Donghae yang sebelumnya tertidur disisi kasur dengan posisi duduk sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Hyukjae terbangun begitu merasakan gerakan kecil.

"Hyu-Hyukkie...", gumam Donghae pelan dan sedikit serak. "Hae...",

"Ne?"

"aku... sudah mengingat semuanya...", Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya dan tanpa sadar matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "aku pulang... Donghae-ah...", cicit Hyukjae sambil membuka kedua tangannya menyambut pelukan dari pemuda brunette. "selamat datang... Eunhyukkie...", Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan perasaan rindu dan bahagia.

Dan mereka berciuman melepas rasa rindu yang terpendam delapan tahun terakhir...

.

.

.

**MEANWHILE**

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak didalam hutan misterius, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi teras rumah sambil meminum secangkir teh melati. "malam ini begitu tenang...", gumamnya dan ia tersenyum tipis.

'_Eunhyukkie... akhirnya kau kembali... selamat datang...'_

.

.

**Di Lain Tempat**

PRANG

Suara pecahan yang sedikit nyaring membuat seorang wanita pucat bersurai putih mayat panjang membulatkan kedua matanya. Wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya melangkah mendekati sebuah meja yang terletak tepat didepan jendela kastil.

Ia menatap pecahan-pecahan sebuah bola kaca kecil yang ia taruh diatas kotak kayu... dan ia mendecih pelan.

'_ingatannya telah kembali eoh?'_

_._

_._

**At Another Place In Human World.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya melangkah menuju ruang makan sekedar mengambil segelas teh hangat yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Disaat ia ingin mengambilnya, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol gelas itu dan terjatuh hingga hancur.

Dia sedikit kaget dan matanya tetap tertuju pada pecahan gelas tersebut.

'_kenapa... aku merasakan firasat buruk?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

"**Yumi : **bisa kau jelaskan dari alunan nada dari Elf tadi?** | Me : **baiklah… alunan nada itu sebenarnya dari _"The Agonist – Swan Lake (Acapella Ver.)",_ suara mereka saat bersamaan bernyanyi itu membuatku sedikit merinding… jadi yaah kupakai deh** | Yumi : **ya kali boleh minta _***puppy's eye***_** | Me : **ya udh kau kerumahku sekarang!**"**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseyo~! Aku datang bawa Chap ke tujuh~! *tebar mawar putih* sedikit info… tentang FF **_**M.L.H HaeHyuk Side Story**_** ama **_**Prequelnya**_**… Pending alias Hiatus dulu yaah.. soalnya lagi gak dapet pencerahan -,- Mianhae~! plus Chap diatas tentang memori Hyukkie bertemu dengan Hae 8 tahun yang lalu ^^  
**

**.**

**Review's Reply :**

**sweetyhaehyuk : **He's Always Cute :3 ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^

**Zhouhee1015 : **Just Kidding :3 cuman temen dekat aja :3 ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^

** .1 : **do'a kan saja keselamatan mereka *Eh?* Choco itu Minion milik Hyukkie yang wujud aslinya seekor rubah orange *unjuk atas* udh aku Add ^^ ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^

**isroie106 : **Yup, Hyukkie Penyihir Putih :) Ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^

**heyoyo : ** ini udh lanjut :) gak tahu deh siapa tuh cowok *PLAK! xD tak masalah kok ;) Kamsahamnida ^^

**lyndaariezz : **eum! sebenarnya penyihir hitam ingin memiliki Hyukjae **_-Eunhyuk-_ **karena memiliki kekuatan spesial *_Spoiler_* Minion-nya bukan Hyoyeon, tapi si Choco :) ini udh lanjut, Kamshamnida ^^

**Polarise437 : **dibuang dirumah anda.. enak sekali kau **-,- xD** alasannya - (1) kehidupan Hyukkie sudah terancam karena di incar oleh penyihir hitam, (2) yang buang Hyukkie bukan penyihir hitam, tapi ibunya sendiri _-BoA-_ agar Hyukkie selamat, walaupun memorinya sudah direbut oleh penyihir hitam, (3) penyihir hitam mulai mencari Hyukkie dari dimensi mereka hingga dunia manusia dengan menggunakan _Globo Del Ojo, _(4) yup, mereka pernah bertemu dan sejak itu mereka ditakdir kan untuk bersama selamanya _*eeaa*_... nanya lagi gak apa-apa kok ;) ini udh lanjut, Kamsahamnida ^^

**.**

**RnR? Kamsahamnida~! **_***Bow With Duo Choco(?)***_


	8. You Are

**Witch Love**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 8/?**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst (**_**Maybe**_**)**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**All Characters Belong To God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/Absurd/DLL**

**No FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial…! Sial…! Sial…! AARRGGHH!"

PRANG

Suara pecahan menggema di ruangan yang lumayan luas yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita bersurai putih mayat yang sekarang tengah meluapkan amarahnya dan seorang pemuda bersurai ikal yang berdiri dekat pintu melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan datar.

"…", pemuda itu melangkah mendekati meja yang terletak tepat dibawah jendela mengabaikan wanita yang masih melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menghancurkan barang sekitarnya. Manik kelam milik pemuda itu menatap bola kaca kecil yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Marcus…", sahut wanita itu yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang. "…", pemuda itu menoleh tanpa membalas sahutan wanita itu. "kau harus mendapatkan Lee Eun Hyuk sebelum wanita sialan itu berhasil membawanya pulang!", ucap wanita itu dengan amarah yang masih di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"baiklah… apapun perintahmu, Noona…", sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Marcus itu dan ia langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang sudah menjadi kapal pecah. Wanita itu melirik keluar jendela dimana bulan purnama terlihat jelas olehnya.

'_tak 'kan kuberi kau kesempatan… Kwon BoA!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**One Hour Ago**_

_Seorang Wanita pucat bersurai putih mayat duduk dikursi-nya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia kesal dengan orang yang bernama Lee Dong Hae karena telah berhasil membuat ingatan Sang Penyihir putih kembali._

'_pemuda sialan…!", umpatnya dalam hati lalu suara pintu terbuka menggema dalam ruangan tersebut._

_CKLEK_

_Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai hitam legam dengan kedua mata merah darah melangkah santai mendekati wanita yang sedikit frustasi tersebut. "ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Victoria?", celetuk wanita bersurai putih mayat itu tanpa menoleh ke arah wanita bersurai hitam legam yang bernama Victoria._

"_kuyakin anda sudah tahu mengenai Penyihir Putih itu…", ucap Victoria lalu menghela nafas pelan. "dalam waktu dekat, Kwon BoA akan memusnah 'kan anda…", lanjut-nya._

"_Apa!?", wanita pucat itu terperanjat kaget hingga ia berdiri dan menatap wanita surai hitam itu. "BoA akan menjemput anaknya lalu mencoba menghilangkan mantra pengendali pikiran yang anda berikan pada seluruh penduduk Cazador Negro… menurut pemikiran saya, ia sudah merencanakan semua ini…", jelas Victoria._

"…"_, wanita bersurai putih mayat itu menghela nafas kasar._

"_dan juga, kelemahan anda sudah ia dapatkan…", Victoria menyahut dan wanita berambut putih mayat itu membelalak 'kan matanya. "kalau begitu, saya permisi Nona…", wanita bersurai hitam itu perlahan menghilang di ikuti api hitam yang menyelimutinya._

_Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut hingga…_

"_SIALAN KAU KWON BOA!", wanita itu berseru dan menghancurkan ruangan tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**HUMAN WORLD, SEOUL UNIVERSITY, 12.44 KST**

"Eehh?! Jadi kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?!"

"Ssstt~! Bisakah kau tak usah berteriak begitu…!?", pemuda bersurai hitam langsung membekap mulut seorang pemuda berpipi chubby yang berada dihadapannya sekarang ini. "Mianhae Hyung… soalnya aku kaget sekali…", pemuda chubby itu memberi V sign sambil menyengir polos.

"kalian baru kenal selama satu bulan dan langsung jadian… cepat sekali…", gumam Henry sambil meminum Soda yang ia beli sebelumnya dan Hyukjae yang melihat raut Henry hanya menyengir kikuk.

'_sebenarnya kami sudah jadian sejak 8 tahun yang lalu…', _batin Hyukjae membenarkan. "lalu, Donghae Hyung ada dimana sekarang?", tanya Henry. "emm… hari ini dia tak masuk karena ada urusan mendadak…", jawab Hyukjae dan Henry ber 'oh' ria. "aahh Hyung, boleh kupinjam buku novel itu?"

"Novel itu? maksudmu '_Historia de Amor Brujos y Cazadores' _?", Henry mengangguk imut. "eehh… tumben, bukankah katanya kau tak menyukai novel fiksi seperti itu?", tanya Hyukjae sambil melipat kedua tangannya heran. "ayolah Hyung~! Aku begitu tertarik dengan alur cerita yang Hyung bacakan waktu itu? boleh ya? Ya? Ya?", pinta Henry dengan menatap wajah pemuda manis itu dengan Puppy eye's andalannya.

"baiklah… baiklah… dan kebetulan masa peminjamannya masih seminggu lagi… jadi, jangan lupa mengembalikan buku ini ke Perpustakaan oke?", ucap Hyukjae sambil memberikan novel yang dimaksud kepada Henry.

"baik Hyung, Gomawo~!", Henry mencium gemas pipi Hyukjae lalu langsung kabur menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terbengong dan beberapa Mahasiswa yang Speechless melihat tindakan seorang pemuda Kanada keturunan China itu lakukan pada teman sekelasnya.

.

.

"Hae-ya, kau tak kuliah hari ini?"

"Ne, Eomma… aku ingin menjaga Eomma hari ini…"

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengelus pucuk kepala pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring dengan kepalanya diatas paha wanita yang tengah duduk santai di sofa. "tumben sekali, kau manja begini hm?"

"…", pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati rasa nyaman dari Sang Ibu yang mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. "Ne, Hae-ya… kapan kau akan memperkenalkan Eunhyukkie ke Eomma?", sahut Mrs. Lee. "hmm.. Hyukkie masih sibuk dengan jadwalnya… mungkin lain kali…", jawab Donghae santai.

"haahh… kuyakin, BoA akan sangat senang mendapat kabar anaknya…"

"eh? Hyukkie anak BoA Ahjumma?", Donghae langsung mengubah posisi-nya menjadi duduk dan menatap Mrs. Lee sedikit kaget. "iya begitulah… apa Eomma belum menceritakannya?", Donghae mengangguk dan Mrs. Lee terkekeh pelan. "Mianhae tak menceritakannya…"

"Ne, kalau begitu ceritakan tentang Hyukkie dan BoA Ahjumma…"

"iya iya…"

.

.

.

**Hyukjae Side, 14.57 KST**

Hyukjae melangkah santai menyusuri trotoar menuju toko bunga untuk mengambil Choco. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal karena tempat kuliahnya mengadakan rapat para dosen. "ish, Henry… seenaknya saja mengecup pipiku… mana mereka langsung mengerumuni segala… ish", dumel Hyukjae dengan mimic wajah kesal lalu berubah menjadi cemberut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya begitu mengingat kejadian istirahat tadi.

'_Oppa curang~! Dapat kecup manis dari Henry~!'_

'_aaahhh… kenapa Prince of Mochi(?) mencium Oppa dulu? Kenapa bukan aku saja? _**T_T**_'_

'_Oppa, kami tak mau tahu… Oppa harus mentraktir kami sebagai tanggung jawab karena dapat kecupan dari Urie Henry~!'_

Hyukjae menghela nafas begitu ucapan dari semua Mahasiswi sekelasnya… aahhh bahkan ia sama sekali lupa kalau Henry sangat populer di kalangan Yeoja disana karena wajahnya yang manis. lalu ia melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya… dan ia berhenti melangkah.

'_perasaanku saja… atau ada yang mengikutiku?', _batinnya lalu ia menoleh kebelakang… tak ada siapapun kecuali beberapa orang yang berjalan santai. Lalu ia menoleh ke kanan… tak ada juga. Lalu ia menggidik 'kan bahu dan kembali melangkah.

Sementara itu, tujuh meter dari posisi Hyukjae, terlihat sosok misterius yang mengenakan jas hitam panjang dan topi hitam _**–hingga wajahnya tak dapat dilihat— **_memandang pemuda manis yang berada diantara orang-orang sibuk.

"Lee Eun Hyuk…", gumam sosok itu dan menghilang diantara krumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

**Magical Florist, 15.00 KST**

Dentingan lonceng terdengar begitu seseorang membuka pintu toko bunga. "selamat datang~! Eh? Oppa, tumben kau datang jam segini?", sahut seorang gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan. "hari ini ada rapat, jadinya yaaah pulang cepat…", sahut seseorang _**–Hyukjae—**_ lalu ia duduk di sofa sekedar menghilangkan sedikit rasa pegal pada kakinya.

"nah, kalau begitu bantu aku yaa~!", gadis blonde atau Hyoyeon langsung memberikan _**–aah.. mungkin melemparkan—**_ sebuah buku kecil pada Hyukjae. "tak bisakah kau memberinya dengan biasa?", gerutu Hyukjae sedangkan Hyoyeon hanya menyengir polos. "ini apa?"

"coba saja lihat…"

Hyukjae membuka buku kecil bersampul biru polkadot itu dan membaca apa yang tertera dalam buku tersebut… dan tak lama, ia membulatkan kedua matanya. "i-ini… bukankah…"

"kau sudah membacanya?", celetuk sebuah suara membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit kaget. Langsung ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan rumah Hyoyeon dengan toko bunga.

"ka-kau…"

"lama tak berjumpa… EunHyukkie…"

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N : **

**Aku datang membawa lanjutan Witch Love~! Langsung aja, beri komentarmu mengenai lanjutan cerita… yaahh, mungkin sedikit GaJe karena lumayan lama gak Updated lagi plus boleh mengkritik aku apa saja ^_^**

**Eto… Gomennasai, untuk saat ini aku gak bisa bales Review Chap sebelumnya But Thanks For All Readers yang udh baca FF ku ^_^**

**RnR? Thank You**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
